Friendship's New Flight: Rough Skies
by Masterob
Summary: The next chapter in the Friendship's New flight Saga, The Wonderbolts are hosting another competition, a duo team competition, Rumble gets to participate, but not with the partner he necessarily wanted. What troubles with Lightning Dust and Trixie cause now?
1. Chapter 1: Sign Ups

**Time for a little mayhem in the clouds.**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was on her way to the home of her coltfriend Thunderlane, she had a flyer in her hooves and was really excited about something.

She arrived and banged hard on the door, "Come on Thunder, open up!"

Thunderlane opened the door, "Hey Dash, what's the rush? Do you miss being in my manly presence?" he had a sheepish smile.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Very cute, it's not just that, look!" she presented the flyer to Thunderlane, "The Wonderbolts are hosting another flying competition, they're still looking for potential recruits"

"Really? Let me see that", he grabbed it and read the flyer, "Sweet, the competition's in a week, but they're holding sign ups now it seems"

"True that, I say we get to Cloudsdale ASAP, lets gather Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser, oh and get Rumble too"

"Rumble? You think they'll take him? He's kinda young"

"Hey Spitfire herself at Canterlot said he would make a great addition, kid's a progidy, thanks to my coaching skills"

"Hey I coached him too"

"Exactly"

Thunderlane narrowed his eyes, "You're pretty cruel sometimes"

Rainbow chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, I know you're a great flyer, a great brother, and a great coltfriend" Rainbow kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Thanks Dashie, you're an awesome marefriend"

"I know"

Thunderlane smirked a bit, "Ever so humble aren't you?"

Both chuckled a bit, then Rumble made his way over to them.

"Hi Rainbow, you here to see my brother again?"

"I'm here to see both of you, we need to round up Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser, we're going to Cloudsdale to meet The Wonderbolts"

"Wow really? Wait is it a competition or something?"

"Yeah they're hosting another try out type thing"

"You know considering we attended that Academy you think that'd help more, they liked our style, well mostly you but still", Thunderlane added.

"The Academy was just the first step, now we gotta show the enthusiasm, let them know how bad we want it, Spitfire likes that type of determination", Rainbow Dash said.

"If you say so Dashie"

Rumble chuckled, "Dashie sounds so funny"

Rainbow Dash grinned, "Is that so, Rumbley?"

Rumble blushed, "Rumbley? Where'd you hear that!?"

"I heard Sweetie Belle refer to you as that"

Rumble blushed some more, "Why did she have to copy THAT from her sister?"

Thunderlane chuckled, "More filly trouble bro? Sweetie sure has your number one way or another"

Rumble's face went deadpanned, "Don't make me hurt you Thunder"

"Says the colt who a whooping from 3 fillies", Thunderlane muttered.

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing"

Rumble briefly stared daggers at Thunderlane, Rainbow Dash doing the same, "Let's just go before Thunderlane gets a whooping from one filly, or rather a full grown mare"

Thunderlane chuckled nervously and walked off with Rainbow Dash and Rumble.

"So where are Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Flitter is at Fluttershy's cottage, Cloudchaser was with Applejack"

"Let's head to Fluttershy's place first" Rainbow said.

The 3 Pegusai went to Fluttershy's cottage, luckily for them Cloudchaser happened to be there with Applejack.

"Looks like Cloudchaser is here, now we got them both" Rainbow said.

"Probably here to check on Babs" Thunderlane said.

"Oh yeah, hey Rumble things going better for you with the Crusaders?"

Rumble nodded, "They've been really nice to me lately, Babs hasn't caused me any trouble, neither has Scootaloo or Sweetie Belle"

"Sweetie's obvious in lite of that nickname she gave you", Thunderlane joked.

"Don't start annoying me with that!" Rumble warned.

"No promises" Thunderlane chuckled while Rumble groaned.

They approached the other ponies, "So Babs has improved lately?" Applejack asked.

"Oh yes she has, she wasn't a bad filly, just confused, but lately she's been open on her feelings and she has played nicely with Rumble"

"Good, she can come back to Sweet Apple Acres soon"

"That's good, she really wants to spend that extra time with Apple Bloom"

"Ah should think so"

Rainbow approached them, "Sup everypony, Flitter, Cloudchaser, big news, The Wonderbolts are in Cloudsdale for another tryout"

"Awesome, guess we should head there ASAP" Cloudchaser said.

"Hey Fluttershy, wanna come? Soarin will probably be there" Flitter said.

"Sure, if that's ok with Rainbow Dash"

"Hell yeah, you deserve a first class seat to my...I mean our ascension to greatness", Rainbow said, a bit nervous after the slip.

"What about Babs? Thunderlane asked.

"I'm sure Applejack will take her back for now, right Applejack?"

"Sure thing, could use the test, Babs! Front and Center!"

Babs shyly approached the group, Rumble went to greet her, "Hi Babs"

Babs waved a bit, "Hey Rumble, what brings you here?"

"Just grabbing Flitter and Cloudchaser, going to see The Wonderbolts"

"Oh...good for you"

"When I come back, wanna go on a Crusade?"

Babs nodded, "Sure thing kid"

"Be back later", Rumble hugged her a bit before leaving with his friends, causing a small blush from Babs.

"Why's he so nice to me? I wasn't exactly friendly with him for the lonest time"

"Cause he's naturally caring, be happy you didn't lose on that friendship", Applejack said.

"I know, I'm pretty lucky, wish I can make it up to him"

"Just be his friend, that's all he wants, now lets go home"

Applejack went home with Babs while the Pegusai reached Cloudsdale.

"Here we are gang, lets go find The Wonderbolts", Rainbow said.

They flew arounda bit and found the building where the sign ups were being held.

"There it is, ready gang?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure am, lets go", Thunderlane said.

They entered the building and saw Soarin chatting with Fleetfoot.

"There they are...Hey Soarin! Fleetfoot!" Rainbow shouted, much to Soarin and Fleetfoot's annoyance, not that they don't like Rainbow Dash, but they were talking and didn't appreciate the interruption.

"Rainbow Dash, we were talking", Fleetfoot stated.

"Sorry, got excited, I'm here for the sign ups", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, Spitfire was expecting you, she's currently with another potential flyer right now, but I can get you signed up, you don't need to prove much, you're already a capable flyer"

"She sure is, you're awesome Rainbow Dash", Soarin said.

"You don't need to compliment me...though if you really want to you can keep going"

"Can I compliment your looks?" Soarin joked, much to Rainbow's pleasure, Thunderlane's annoyance and Flitter &amp; Fluttershy's jealousy.

"Quit hitting on the mares", Fleetfoot said.

"Especially when they're taken", Thunderlane muttered under his breath.

"So it's gonna be Rainbow Dash, the mohawk guy, the twins and that Fluttershy girl, correct?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Mohawk guy?" Thunderlane asked.

"Sorry I don't remember your name"

"Thunderlane, and the twins are Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser, Flitter's the one with the bow"

"And I'm not competing", Fluttershy said.

"Aw really? I bet you'd be a great Wonderbolt", Soarin said.

"Thanks...but I'm not into flying"

Fleetfoot looked like 'what'? "You're a Pegasus"

"I know...but I prefer the ground"

Fleetfoot facehoofed, "Way to disgrace our race"

"Fletetfoot!" Soain shouted.

Fleetfoot rolled her eyes.

Rumble approached them, "I wanted to compete"

Fleetfoot lowered her sunglasses, "You? You're a small colt"

"But Spitfire says I'm really good"

"Sorry kid, there's an age requirement"

Rumble looked dejected, then Spitfire entered the room.

"Rainbow Dash, I expected you to come, so are you and your team gonna sign up? Just so you know, it's gonna be a two pony type thing, lead pony and wing pony"

"So teams of two?"

"Yeah, so it's even among the 6 of you"

"Fluttershy's not competing...wait six? Are you including Rumble?"

"Yeah...kid's great, does he not wanna compete either?"

"He does, but Fleetfoot said he's too young"

"He is...there's an age requirment Spitfire", Fleetfoot said.

"Make an exception, this kid's pretty good, remember his performance at Canterlot?"

"I saw his performance, he was mediocre aat best"

"Just sign the damn kid, make this a bit more interesting, more people watching, more profit"

"So it's a marketing thing?" Soarin asked.

"Sorta, besides the kid's damn cute"

"What kind of stupid reason is that-"

"Just do what I say!"

Fleetfoot groaned, "What's the point though? He has no partner"

"Well I may have somepony in mind, though I'm not sure if he wants to work with this one"

"May I seee the pony in question?" Rumble asked.

"Wow, good manners, sure thing kid", Spitfire went to the doorway, "Yo recruit, get in here!"

They waited as a familiar Pegasus stepped out to the ponies.

"You're kidding...right?" Rainbow Dashed asked.

"Holy crap", Thunderlane said.

"It's...you", Rumble said.

The pony in question was Rainbow Dash's arch rival, Lightning Dust, flanked by her associate, Trixie Lulamoon.

"We're back!" Trixie said.

Lightning glanced at her like she's crazy, then back at the group.

"Lightning Dust, I have a partner for you, you remember Rumble right?"

Lightning looked at Rumble, "You can't be serious, a small colt?"

"It's either him or nopony", Spitfire said.

"But how can I compete while teaming with a colt?" Lightning asked.

"I'm not sure about this either", Thunderlane said.

"Same here", Rainbow Dash agreed.

Spitfire turned to Rumble, "What's your decision kid?"

Rumble looked at Lighting and thought before deciding, "I'll give her a chance if she gives me a chance"

Lightning glared at Rumble, "There's no pony else? what about that yellow one? I'd take her over a small colt"

"She's not competing, it's him on no one, make your choice"

Trixie pulled Lightning Dust aside, "Go for it, this may be your only shot, chances like this are rare, you need to make the most of it"

"Still not sure"

"I'll help you whatever way I can, just take the chance, I know you can make this work"

Lightning sighed, "Fine..." she turned to the others, "I'm with the kid", Lightning Dust said.

"It's official, Rumble and Lightning Dust are partners" Spitfire said.

Rainbow looked surprised, "This probably won't end well"

* * *

**Time for an unlikely alliance.**


	2. Chapter 2: Different Rivalries

**Time for some angry ponies in action**

* * *

The Pegusai flew back to Ponyville, Trixie riding on Lightning Dust's back, much to the amusement of the others.

"Why is Trixie riding on you?" Rainbow asked.

"She can't fly, she's not a Pegasus", Lightning plainly stated.

"Still, isn't it weird?"

"She's not heavy"

"Didn't ask if she was, I asked if you feel-"

"Just...! Drop it, ok? If your farmer friend, pink lunatic or that drama queen needed to be flown somewhere I'm sure you would do it, so quit making a big deal out of this"

"I personally still think it's weird", Cloudchaser stated.

Lightning Dust growled, "You know what!?"

"Lightning, forget about it, don't give in to their ridicule, you're better than that", Trixie said.

Lightning huffed and kept flying, "So we going back to one of your houses?"

"No, first we're going to Sweet Apple Acres to talk with Applejack, after that we can talk training", Rainbow said.

"Is there like a motel or something I can stay at?" Lightning asked.

"We'll figure out your living arrangements for you and Trixie", Rainbow said.

"Lightning when we settle, we need to send a letter to Suri to let her know you're in this competition, and that you'll be in Ponyville", Trixie said.

"Noted",Lightning said.

They all arrived at Sweet Apple Acres and Rainbow Dash knocked on the door, Applejack had answered.

"Howdy Rainbow Dash, welcome back, did ya sign up? Did ya get to meet Spitfire?"

"Yeah we're signed up, it's basically teams of two, I'm flying with Thunderlane, Flitter and Cloudchaser will make a second team"

"That's great, what about Rumble? He had no partner, then again he's pretty young, probably won't let him fly"

Rainbow shook her head, "No, Spitfire let him"

"Really? Who's his partner? Did Fluttershy offer?"

"No, he got another partner"

"That's nice, somepony we know?"

"That's an understatement" Rainbow pointed to Lightning Dust.

"Sup"

Applejack looked shocked and surprised, "Lightning Dust? As in 'The Tornado Queen' herself?"

"Like I'm gonna be judged by a mare that threatens small colts"

Applejack glared, "Say that again...Ah dare yah!"

Fluttershy stepped in, "Come on everypony, lets not start picking fights"

"Rainbow Dash you must be crazy, Lightning Dust is a very reckless pony! You said so yourself she does crazy things and we've seen it first hand lately, she's a maniac in the sky!"

"I know, but it was her or no one for Rumble", Rainbow said.

"Why Rumble though? Couldn't she team with one of you and Rumble can team with another"

"Truth be told, Rumble's probably the only one that can probably stand her company, but if she proves too much she's history, I already had a small chat with Spitfire about this before we left"

"Good, don't want her endangering Rumble"

"Like you did at Canterlot?" Lighting once again provoked.

"Listen you little-!" Cloudchaser had kept Applejack back, "Don't let her get to you"

Rumble looked a bit nervous, "Maybe you all need a little time to chat, I'm gonna go find the Crusaders", Rumble then left hastily.

"Great, you both scared him off", Rainbow said.

"Who's side are you on?" Applejack asked.

"Not the point, listen I'll keep an eye on Lightning Dust, she's gonna be training with me and the others, if she tries anything, I'll handle her"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Great, just what I need, a foalsitter"

Rainbow got annoyed herself, Trixie decided to step in, "Lightning, please calm your temper, this is a big moment for you and I won't let you blow it"

Lighting grumbled a bit while Trixie spoke to the others, "Rest assure that The Great and Powerful Trixie has her good friend The Fast and Furious Lighting Dust under control"

"Fast and Furious? Sersiously?" Cloudchaser said.

"Yes seriously"

"I hope so, I don't want my brother getting hurt from your stupid stunts", Thunderlane warned.

"My stunts aren't stupid! They're radical", Lightning argued.

Applejack stepped up to her, "Regardless, I'm just gonna let you know right now, if you do anything, anything at all to hurt Rumble, and you're never gonna fly again, cause ah will personally rip your wings off your back, ah will smash your face in, ah will break every miserable bone in your body! You hear me missy?"

All the ponies stood back in shock, they knew that Applejack wasn't a pony they wanted to make angry, even Lighting Dust was taken back a bit but that son was replaced with rage.

"Who in the hell are you to say that to me!?"

Applejack then grabbed Lighting with the intent of hitting her but Trixie grabbed her with her magic and levitated Applejack away.

"Trixie won't let you hurt her friend! Come on Lighting, it's not safe around here right now"

Both ponies left but not before Lighting shot a 'revenge' glare at Applejack.

Applejack was released from the magic and creaked her neck a bit, "Damn Trixie, Rainbow please assure me you know what yer doing with this chick"

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, I don't want my brother in danger", Thunderlane said.

"We give her one day, if she screws up at all, she's history", Rainbow said.

"But-" Rainbow hushed Thunderlane, "Look this is pretty important to Rumble, maybe Lighting will lighten up hopefully, but he at least deserves a chance, though with any luck, Spitfire will let us know if there's another Pegasus willing"

"Well I need to head home, Applejack, is Babs doing ok so far? Will she be able to stay?" Fluttershy asked.

"She's fine, though maybe later ah can send her back to yah, do this little by little"

"Fine with me, I do love having her around, so it's no trouble", Fluttershy started making her way home but Flitter caught up to her for a moment.

"Listen, I have a huge favor to ask from you"

"Sure Flitter, what is it?"

"If things go bad with Lighting Dust and Rainbow or Thunder boot her, any chance you can fill in for her as Rumble's partner?'

Fluttershy's eyes grew a bit then looked to the side, "Flitter I'm not a good flyer, you know that"

"I know but this is really important to all of us, including Rumble, and I'm really worried about Lighting Dust possibly hurting him, but our dream would be to get into The Wonderbolts together, it would mean a lot if Rumble was able to do this, and after the whole Tornado Day thing, I'm sure you can hold your own in a team with Rumble, and I trust you to take care of him, he likes you just as much as he likes all your friends, in fact he would love to get to know you a lot better, so it won't be any trouble"

Fluttershy thought a bit.

"Please at least consider it Fluttershy, I love Rumble, and if there's a chance we can avoid any mess I'll be able to rest easier at night"

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, I'll be his partner...only if you really need me"

Flitter smiled largely in excitement and hugged Fluttershy, "Oh thank you Fluttershy, you're the best friend a mare can have!" she then gave Fluttershy a big kiss on the cheek and left, "See ya"

Fluttershy looked dumbfounded, "What just happened?" she then simply went home.

Meanwhile with The Crusaders, before Rumble had arrived in the room.

"Wow, it sounds really cool living with Fluttershy", Scootaloo said.

"Hell yeah it's cool, she's really nice and she's a great cook, she even tucks me in and sings a nice lullaby, kinda sappy but I appreciate the kindness", Babs said. The Crusaders have been talking with Babs a bit about her time in Fluttershy's house.

"Well you got off easier than me and Scootaloo did after that incident with Rumble, Rarity was pretty mad, so were my parents, they took my toys away and told me if I ever hit someone again I would be sent to Military School, that's so harsh!" Sweetie Belle complained.

"I got that threat too, plus I lost my Scooter Privileges" Scootaloo said.

"Wasn't it enough that Apple Bloom beat me though?" Sweetie said.

"Ah...didn't...beat ya, ah just smacked you around a bit"

"You made my face swollen"

"Ah gave you ice, ah took care of you, you know I love you Sweetie, but ah had to be tough, plus you knew ah liked Rumble, so you crossed a line, yer just lucky he forgives all of ya"

"Yeah he's really nice to do that, I've been thinking that maybe I should do something nice for him like a peace offering", Babs said.

"I'm with you there Babs, I basically screwed the kid over and broke his heart, I need to make it up", Scootaloo said.

"Same here, I still can't believe I put my hooves on him, he's so cute too, I actually don't even know why I hated him in the first place", Sweetie said.

"Too hesitant, shoehorned, being a colt-ah!" Scootaloo was talking but Apple Bloom punched her side, "I'm telling!"

"Wuss"

"Knock it off! Lets be serious here, what can we do for him?"

"I know what I can do for my little Rumbley", Sweetie said and fluffed up her hair.

Apple Bloom glared, "Don't even think about it"

"Hey until he choses it's fair game!" Sweetie said.

"Why you!" Apple Bloom heard a knock, "Come in!"

Rumble opened the door, "Hi girls"

"Rumble!" Sweetie got up and hugged him hard, "I'm so happy to see you" she then left a big kiss on his cheek.

Rumble blushed a bit, "Great to see you too"

Apple Bloom growled and walked over to Rumble, "I'm happy to see you as well", she gave Rumble a kiss of her own.

Sweetie growled and spoke in a urban tone, "Don't make me go medieval on you"

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "That was weird Sweetie Belle"

Babs chuckled, "I usually hear that talk in Manehatten"

Rumble broke away from the girls, "Come on, don't fight over me, I came here to get away from the bickering"

"What are the others bickering about?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You know how me, my brother, my foalsitters and Rainbow Dash went to Cloudsdale for a Wonderbolts Tryout Thing?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's teams of two, Rainbow and Thunderlane make one team, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser make another, my partner ended up being Lightning Dust"

The fillies were shocked.

"Lightning Dust? You mean that whackjob Pegasus!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The one who nearly got Twilight and her friends killed?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, that's the one"

"She hit you really hard in Manehatten, you think you'll be able to properly work with her?" Sweetie asked.

"I can try to make it work, won't be easy though, who knows, maybe she'll end up liking me and then she and Trixie will be our friends"

"Trixie's here too?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, she's Lighting's Manager"

"Ah thought Suri was?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Maybe they both are, I don't know, but I do need to try to make this work, maybe she has good in her"

"Well Rumble if anypony can turn jerks into friends, it's you", Scootaloo said.

"Come on, don't put yourself down, I'm not mad at any of you anymore, even if you did physically hurt me, nopony's perfect, not even me, you can ask Thunderlane about that, though I will say that Lightning will be harder since she has more of an attitude problem, you girls were always sweethearts, you just make bad choices"

The fillies blushed a bit.

"I told you to stop being so nice! You could be a tiny bit mean to us you know, we are friends now so most mean things you say can be brushed off as childish behavior", Sweetie said.

"I'll say something mean when I think of it, but you need to stop being so adorable first", Rumble said, with a sly grin.

Sweetie looked at Rumble suspiciously, "Hey, are you being nice so you guilt us?"

Rumble brushed his mane back a bit, "Oh silly Sweetie, what makes you say that?"

Sweetie glared a bit, "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Whatever you say cutie"

Sweetie blushed madly and held her face in a pillow.

"Just a moment ago she was flirting with him, now he flirts back and she can't handle it", Babs said.

"Maybe she's just surprised he actually flirted back", Scootaloo said.

Sweetie stuck her head out the pillow, "It's not that...he's just so cute and sweet I can't handle it"

Rumble figured it's time to go in for the kill, he then planted a kiss on Sweetie's cheek, causing her to faint in love.

"Wow, nice moves Rumble", Scootaloo said.

Rumble rubbed his head a little, "It's nothing...", Rumble then had an evil grin, "By the way, you're looking very pretty today Scootaloo"

Now it's Scootaloo's turn to blush.

"Don't try that crap with me!" Scootaloo warned.

Rumble approached her with a sly smile, "Try what? I'm just being honest...Cute-aloo"

Scootaloo blushed more, "Sh...shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

Rumble stepped before her with an evil look and cocky grin.

"Rumble I swear if you even THINK about..." Rumble then kissed her cheek, causing Scootaloo to angrily blush and run out the room.

Apple Bloom looked surprised, "Wow Rumble, that was...something"

"They wanted less nice, so I became a little cruel"

"So when are ya gonna be cruel with me?" Apple Bloom asked slyly.

"When you're naughty"

"Ah can do that whenever you like" Apple Bloom gave a seductive smile.

"This is getting weird", Babs said.

Fluttershy then knocked on the door, Apple Bloom opened.

"Hello little ones, just saying I'm going home, Babs you can come back later tonight, I'm gonna make you a nice dinner"

"Thanks Flutters"

Fluttershy left and Apple Bloom spoke up, "So who wants to do a little crusading?"

"What do you have in mind?" Rumble asked.

After an afternoon of crusading it was time for the foals to go home, Sweetie left with Scootaloo and then Babs started making her way out.

"Um Rumble, weird question but any chance you can walk me back to Fluttershy's?"

Apple Bloom looked a bit suspicions, "Babs, what are you doing?"

"I just wanna chat with him a bit"

Apple Bloom still looked unsure, "Fine but don't try anything stupid"

"I'm not gonna hurt him"

"That ain't what I meant"

It took Babs a moment to understand what she meant, "Right then, nothing 'stupid' will happen", she then approached, "So anyway would you?"

Rumble nodded "Sure lets go"

As they walked out Applejack went to them, "You both be safe now, don't wander off, it's late and ah don't want either of you getting hurt"

Rumble took her hoof in both his hooves, "Don't worry my fair maiden, I shall escort Babs home safely, then I myself shall brave the evening skies of Ponyville"

Applejack chuckled, "Ok young knight I shall entrust you with Babs, take this as my payment", she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush madly, "Thank you fair maiden"

Babs found this hilarious, "See ya cuz"

"Take care Babs, love yah"

"You too"

Both foals left, Apple Bloom still suspicious.

As the foals walked, Babs spoke, "Kid, I owe you a massive explanation on my actions lately"

"I'm listening"

"You see back in Manehatten I had to deal with a lot of scumbags, be it fillies like Diamond Tiara who spread nasty rumors or colts who only cared for one thing, this goes beyond Cutie Mark teasing too, these other ponies were cruel and like Diamond Tiara they barely got in trouble due to some bullshit or another, they always put on a nice kid persona so they got away with a lot of crap, so when I first saw you I got a bit suspicious since you seemed so nice, I also saw how much Sweetie Belle didn't like ya, and I may have made things worse by encouraging her behavior, so part of me was concerned for my friends and especially my cousin since she has that little crush on you, I thought you would hurt her or misuse her, now I still think her crush is a silly phase but I now believe that you would never hurt her, the moment you forgave me for how I acted, and how genuine you seemed, even with everypony else super mad, I knew you were the real deal, and for that please know I'm truly sorry for hurting you the way I have been"

Rumble nodded, "Thanks Babs, you're really sweet and I honestly do forgive you, Flitter has always told me never to hold a grudge, especially if you know the pony in question is truly regretful of their actions"

"So that's why you're so nice, that Flitter girl's the reason, she does remind me a little of Fluttershy"

"They're both sweethearts, and deep down under that Manehatten toughness, I'm sure you are too"

Babs blushed a bit as she blew her hair out of her eye, "You really know how to charm a filly"

"Cloudchaser says I have natural talent for that"

"Maybe that can be your cutie mark"

"Wow, imagine that"

Both chuckled then eventually ended up at Fluttershy's place.

"Bye Babs, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Rumble, good luck with that Lightning Dust chick, if anypony can change a bad attitude its you"

"Thanks, I'll try"

Before he left Babs, called again, "Listen, just throwing it out there, you wanna hang out sometime? Just us two?"

"Just us two? Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date"

"Sounds fun, but what about Apple Bloom? She has a crush on me and you said you didn't want her to get hurt"

"Don't worry about her, you two aren't a couple yet, so its fair game, if you want you can try dating her til you make up your mind, hell date Sweetie &amp; Scoots, I just want my name in the hat, so you in?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah I'm in, tomorrow after my practice with Lightning Dust we can go wherever"

Babs nodded, "Sounds awesome, see ya"

She went in and Rumble made his way home.

"Wow, I have a date, so cool, though this means I'll have 3 apples to choose from"

As he walked he saw Trixie &amp; Lightning set up camp in the park.

"Damn, no place to sleep in this town, where's your trailer anyway?"

"Back with Suri, Trixie thought we could have a motel or something"

"Well obviously that's not the case with this damn village"

"Just get some sleep, you have training tomorrow"

Rumble decided to approach them.

"Hey there Miss Trixie and Miss Lightning Dust"

Lightning Dust groaned, "What is it kid?"

"I just wanna say that I think we can make a great team, I hope we can even be friends afterwards"

"Whatever kid, now buzz off, I'm going to sleep" Lightning Dust entered the tent.

"Don't worry about her, she's just a little grouchy, we'll see you tomorrow" Trixie said.

"Ok Miss Trixie, see you tomorrow" Rumble then made his way home.

"You coming Trixie?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, I am", Trixie went into the tent.

* * *

**Sorry if I seemed to deviate from the plot, it's gonna really kick into gear next chapter, see you all soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Bonding

**Let the training commence**

* * *

The next day, Rainbow Dash gathered her competition friends and went to a park to practice their flying techniques.

"Ok team, get into position, Thunderlane come to my side, Flitter go to Cloudchaser, Rumble go to...hey where's Lightning Dust?"

"She should be here, she and Trixie camped here last night", Rumble said.

"Wait I see them, over there", Flitter pointed to the oncoming Lightning Dust &amp; Trixie.

"We're coming!" Trixie said.

Both arrived to the others.

"Good you made it, ok get with Rumble Lightning", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, yeah, for the record, I'm the lead pony in this duo" Lightning said.

"Drop the attitude or you'll be in a worse standing than wing pony", Rainbow warned.

Lightning huffed and rolled her eyes while Rainbow spoke.

"Now then, we have a little under a week to be ready so everyday as early as possible we need to meet here and start training, we train for hours at a time, we need to be ready and treat this as our last opportunity, cause it very well may be, so treat everyday like it's the last day of training and put all your effort into it"

The Pegusai sans Lightning saluted, "Ma'am, yes ma'am"

"But...while it's good to push yourself, don't over do it, don't strain your body too much and don't do anything to endanger yourself, your wing pony or any other ponies nearby", Rainbow eyed Lightning on that note, "That clear with everypony?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am"

Lightning grumbled, Yeah whatever"

"Remember training is good but your health comes first"

Lightning rolled her eyes again, "You've grown really soft Rainbow Dash"

"If by soft you mean I care about the well being of my friends then yes, I am soft, now deal with it"

"Whatever Dash"

"Ok we'll all do whatever routine works for us alongside our partners, lets go Thunder", Rainbow said and hit the skies with Thunderlane.

"Come on Flitter", Cloudchaser said and went to the skies.

Lightning sighed, "Ok kid, you're good at following commands right?"

Rumble nodded, "I practice with Rainbow Dash a lot, as well as my brother, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser"

"Fine then, just follow me, I mainly wanna get a feel for how you fly"

Rumble nodded and went to the skies with Lighting.

Meanwhile Trixie is simply watching, then she is joined by Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Hello Trixie"

Trixie smiled wide, "It's great to see you Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"You can just call me Twilight Trixie, you don't need to be formal"

"Thank you Princ-er I mean Twilight"

"What about me?" Spike asked.

"Yes you too Dragon"

"Dragon? I have a name you know"

"Well Trixie never really remembered your name"

"It's Spike!"

"Oh right, Spike"

Spike groaned, "Man how come everypony forgets about me? I saved a whole empire"

Twilight rolled her eyes at Spike's behavior, then looked to the skies, "Looks like everypony is getting ready, so far Lightning Dust seems under control"

"Yeah, ponies think she's all tough and really mean, she's actually not so bad once you get to know her, maybe Trix-no, maybe I am just a little biased since I know what she goes though, to have ponies hold a grudge against you for simple misunderstandings, I didn't expect an Ursa Major, or Minor as you said, to come to town yet most ponies blamed me, though I didn't really help with my attitude, Lightning Dust got blamed for certain things, I understand she almost got you and your friends killed"

"Yeah, she almost did"

"She understands it was bad, she just refuses to admit it was entirely her fault, she says you never should have been there, it was a restricted area, from what I understand your hyper pink friend was the reason you went there correct?"

Twilight looked slightly annoyed, "Her name is Pinkie Pie and yes it was her idea, she really missed Rainbow and couldn't wait for the mail"

Trixie rubbed her temple, "This Pinkie Pie person has some bad history when it comes to those associated with Rainbow Dash, a few days ago we encountered a griffon who said that she encountered your friend Pinkie when she was trying to speak with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie interrupted them constantly, not letting her catch up with a friend she hasn't seen in so long, then she was essentially run out of town"

"Right, I remember her, it was shortly before we met you, what had happened was she had a really bad attitude, Pinkie said she stole an apple, scared Applejack's grandmother and made Fluttershy cry, she seemed to blow her top at the party, but we didn't run her out of town, she left on her own accord"

"Sounds to me like she was frustrated cause Pinkie wouldn't just give them some time alone to catch up, suppose you wanted to see an old friend and no one gave you time to catch up"

Twilight sighed a bit, "Well I didn't really have friends before I moved to Ponyville but I guess I would feel this was if I wanted to talk to my big brother and never got the chance"

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, Prince Shining Armor"

"Oh right, I heard about the whole Canterlot Wedding and Crystal Empire thing, I forgot that he was your brother"

"Yeah, I think I can understand her frustrations, well I'm glad you and Lighting are such good friends, maybe that's what you both need, you seem to really care about her"

"Yeah, to a fault maybe, after all I did attack your friends in Manehatten, but that was mostly to protect Lighting Dust, I'm really sorry about that by the way, I don't really care for most of your friends, in fact you and Fluttershy are the only ones I don't hate, but maybe getting into a fight wasn't a good idea"

"Yeah we had some fight issues here too, Rumble himself got bullied and beat up at one point, I've been trying to put an end to that"

Trixie gasped. "Oh my, the poor thing, who did that?"

"You know those fillies that were with us at Manehatten? One was Rarity's sister, one was Applejack's sister, one was her cousin and one was Rainbow Dash's fan?"

"Yeah? Wait those little girls beat him up, well I'm not surprised about the one with the bow?"

Twilight nodded, "Well Applejack's sister actually didn't, but yeah the others did, they all made up though, after Cloudchaser, the pony up there with the big mane, threatened to break one of their arms, and Rainbow threatened to punch another, I had a nice long chat with them about that though, they should not have stooped to their level, plus their young foals, I don't like any type of violence"

"Right, I'm sure you don't"

"But by the way, how come you hate my friends, you don't seem to hate me anymore even though you said I ruined your career"

"Well...I did realise you weren't so bad and I actually goaded you into doing the stuff you did, and looking back, you never meant harm, you were actually pretty nice to me, even if I didn't deserve it, Fluttershy I have no issues with because she never gave me a reason to hate her, she's such a sweetheart too, but Pinkie Pie talks too damn much and I hate her family's rock farm, have you ever met her sister?"

"You mean Maud? Yeah I have"

"She's so weird, all she talks about are rocks"

"She's not so bad, try getting to know her, I think you'll like her, she's a very caring sister"

"I guess so, I will give her this, she's very proud of what she does, but there's Applejack, she was one of the few that tried to make a fool of me, then Rarity, finally Rainbow who was the worse, she calls me boastful and says the same about Lightning Dust, then acts like if she were related to Princess Celestia herself with how high on a mountain she puts herself on"

"Well if you give them a second chance, I think you'll like them, I'd love to have you as a friend Trixie, and Lightning too"

"I hope so, I really want what's best for Lightning Dust, I care so much about her, I hope that little colt can help her"

Twilight nodded, "I'm sure he can, he really helped Applejack, and he made friends with the girls that hated him once, they even have a crush on him now"

"Wow, luckly colt, but yeah so far he's hanging in there with Lightning Dust"

They looked up as Lighting did some crazy but safe enough tricks, Rumble was able to follow her movements, Lightning looking a bit impressed.

At that moment Derpy arrived with Dinky, "Hi Trixie, I sent that letter to your friends"

"They're not friends, they're business partners, and thank you Miss Hooves"

"You can call me Derpy"

"Uhhh, I'd rather not, it sounds...too...informal"

"It's fine, I know it's a weird name, but I don't care, though some ponies actually call me Muffin, since I love muffins"

"That sounds like a nicer name...so who's this little filly? Is she your daughter?"

"Who Dinky? No I'm her foalsitter, but I love her so much I might as well be her mother, or at least her big sister"

Dinky nodded, "Derpy's the best foalsitter, I loveher a lot"

Derpy hugged Dinky, "I love you too my little muffin"

"You two have the sweetest relationship, just like Apple Bloom and Applejack, or Rumble and his foalsitters"

Spike spoke up, "Speaking of which, here comes the gang"

At that moment, the Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity &amp; Fluttershy.

"Hey there Twilight...hello Trixie" Applejack had a clear dislike tone in her voice on the last part.

"Hi girls, I was just talking with Trixie, she's really nice once you get to know her", Twilight said.

"Is that a fact?" Applejack asked.

"Lets be nice, I know we all had our differences but lets put all that behind us, start fresh", Twilight said.

"I'd love to make friends with all of you", Trixie said.

Fluttershy stepped forward, "Well I for one wouldn't mind having Trixie as a friend"

Pinkie Pie stepped up, "Same here! Even if she did say not so nice things about my family's rock farm"

"Sorry about that, I was just frustrated working there", Trixie said.

"Don't worry, I get that, I wasn't happy there either for a long time, it's not for every pony"

Applejack sighed, "Well after the whole Thunderlane thing, ah guess I probably should start giving ponies more chances, you do seem reasonable these days Trixie"

Rarity spoke, "Yes, you've come a long way darling"

Trixie beamed with joy, "Trixie is so happy to hear that!"

"And it's back to the 3rd person", Spike muttered.

Apple Bloom looked up, "Wow, Rumble's doing well up there"

"Yeah, he seems to be working with Lighting Dust pretty well", Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo pouted a bit, "How come I can't fly like that?"

Babs smiled as she watched Rumble, "He's really somethin'"

Lighting and Rumble continued flying, he managed to follow her formations to a T, "Wow kid, you're better than I thought"

Rumble smiled, "Thanks Lightning"

"Lets kick it up a notch!" Lightning then picked up speed.

"Oh no, this won't end well", Rumble said to himself.

Lightning started moving and doing her formations faster, Rumble kicked it up to match her but he had a hard time keeping up with her, it's not so much her speed, it's her crazy turns and her spins, it was an uncontrolled frenzy and Rumble was starting to tire from it.

Applejack looked suspiciously at Lightning, "What's she doing? She's being awful reckless"

"Oh no, I hope she's not getting one of her major adrenaline rushes", Trixie said.

Lightning then dive bombed and moved like she was gonna hit the ground, she was getting dangerously close.

"Lightning, this is dangerous, pull up, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Rumble said.

"No way, this is awesome, this is freaken exciting!"

As she got close to the ground she moved 90 degrees at the last minute and went horizontal over the ground, Rumble had actually stopped well before, he wasn't gonna risk hurting himself, but he knows if he does that at the try outs it could result in disqualification, he can only hope Lighting doesn't try this stunt then.

Rainbow Dash noticed the reckless flying, "Aw dammit Lightning, you're gonna hurt Rumble and I'm gonna be totally pissed, and I know I won't be alone"

Cloudchaser also noticed, "I swear if she does something stupid that gets Rumble hurt, I will snap her wings off"

Lightning continued her flight and flew above a pond, causing a small wave as she flew, with Rumble behind her.

"Lightning Dust, slow down, you're getting carried away!" Rumble said.

"Don't be a wuss kid", Lightning said.

Lighting continued flying recklessly, making Rumble very nervous.

"Lightning, remember what Rainbow Dash said"

"Rainbow Dash is just a big wuss, do you wanna be a big wuss? Or do you wanna be cool like me?"

"I don't really know"

"Hey this is your only shot in The Wonderbolts, when your in The Wonderbolts, you gotta out on a show" she started zig zagging through the sky, with Rumble desperately following.

Thunderlane started getting nervous, "Rainbow she's gonna get my brother hurt, we gotta stop her"

"You're right", Rainbow called out, "Yo Lightning! Simmer down!"

This fell on deaf ears, Lightning continued on.

"Damn she can't hear me, Yo Lightning! Cool it!"

Lightning started flying through some trees, Rumble following but careful not to hit any trees.

Rainbow got annoyed and started following them.

As Lightning flew her adrenaline rush started to spike high, she started flying through clouds, causing lighting to shoot out each time.

"Wow, she really lives up the Lightning part of her name, unfortunately I'm in the Dust part"

While going though the clouds, one piece of lightning actually hit Rumble in the face and caused him to fall back.

"Ah! Mayday! I'm falling!"

Luckily for Rumble, Rainbow caught up enough to catch him.

"Rumble! Oh no, say something!"

Rumble rubbed his head, "Don't worry, I'm fine, but my head burns"

Rainbow hugged Rumble tightly, "Oh thank goodness, if something bad happened to you I would lose it!"

"Rainbow I'm fine, but your crushing me"

Rainbow loosened up, "Sorry, you know I love you kid, you mean so much to me, I never want anything bad to happen to you", she kissed his forehead, "By the way, don't tell anyone I'm acting like this", Rainbow said, last part with a serious face.

"I know how much you value your tough girl rep, I won't say anything"

"That's my little buddy"

Lightning went back to them, "Hey kid, what gives, if this happened at the try-outs you would get us disqualified!"

Rainbow got in Lighting's face, "We warned you not to hurt Rumble! You hit him in the face with a lightning bolt!"

"He's fine though"

"That's it! On the ground, now!"

The pegusai went to the ground and gathered around the gang, Thunderlane and the mares noticed the burn on Rumble's forehead.

"Rumble!" Applejack pulled him into a hug, "My poor little Rumble, does it hurt a lot?"

Rumble returned the hug, "No, but I appreciate the hug...though please loosen your grip a bit, you're hurting me"

The other mares went to him, "Don't worry, I can fix that wound", Fluttershy said.

"You're a tough little guy Rumble", Cloudchaser said.

"Better treat that fast, those burns can hurt a lot and leave a bad scar", Twilight said.

"I wanna kiss it", Sweetie Belle said.

"Move over ah wanna kiss it", Apple Bloom said.

"Sorry girls, I get first dibs", Flitter said and kissed Rumble's head.

Lightning couldn't believe this, "Geez you're all a bunch of softies"

Thunderlane got in Lightning's face, "You could have really hurt my brother, what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"...He's fine?"

Flitter got angry, "That's it, plan B, Fluttershy, will you take Rumble as your partner now?"

"Wait what? what's going on?" Lightning asked.

"I asked Fluttershy if she could be Rumble's partner if you screwed up, looks like you got that out the way"

"Wait, you can't just replace me! That one can barely fly!"

Trixie looked concerned, she didn't wanna see Lightning Dust's chances go up in flames again.

"Fluttershy isn't much of a flyer, but I do like Flitter's idea, Fluttershy would actually take good care of Rumble", Rainbow said.

"I second that", Babs said.

"Aw thanks Babs", Fluttershy said.

Lightning went to Rumble, "Hey kid, surely you're not gonna let a little accident separate this team?"

"Lighting, I'm sorry but you're too reckless and dangerous, I don't wanna get hurt, and I don't wanna see you get hurt"

Trixie panicked, she really wanted this for Lightning, she didn't wanna see her heart-broken, then she got an idea. She primed her horn for a spell and aimed at Rumble &amp; Lightning Dust.

"Come on kid, I'll...get you an ice cream"

"No thanks, Pinkie gets me ice creams"

"I'll...buy you some comics"

"I have Cloudchaser for that"

"I'll...take you to the movies"

"There's nothing out I wanna see"

"I'll date you"

"The hell!?" Rumble shouted.

"Hey back off, I'm dating him!" Babs said.

"Excuse me!? Since when?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I asked him"

"Babs you know ah like Rumble!"

"Well I like him too, besides he's not my boyfriend, you wanna date him go ahead, but I got first dibs, and chances are you probably won't even get a chance after I'm fone with him tonight"

"We'll see about that"

"I want to date him too!" Sweetie said.

Rainbow looked confused, "How did we go from the issue with Lightning to this?" Rainbow asked.

"There's nothing more to discuss, Lighting you're history", Flitter said.

At that moment Trixie shot a spell at Rumble and Lightning Dust.

"Come on Rumble lets go", Rainbow said and gestured Rumble away.

"Fine, who need's you! I'll find another partner then!" Lightning said and tried to leave, but both Rumble and Lightning suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Lightning walked forward and Rumble went back.

"Hey!" Rumble went forwards while Lightning felt a tug.

Both then attempted to fly away from each other but couldn't move away from each other.

"What's going on!?" Lightning asked.

"I...I sense magic...Trixie did you cast a spell?" Twilight asked.

Trixie nodded, "Why yes I did"

"...Trixie"

"Yes Twilight Sparkle?"

"WHY!?"

Trixie was taken back by the outburst.

"Well I had to do something, I didn't want Lightning to lose her chance at this"

"So you binded them together!? Are you insane Trixie!?"

"She's always been insane Twilight, but this time she's gone to far!" Rainbow shouted.

"Yeah you can't bind my brother to this psychopath!" Thunderlane shouted.

"Fix this Trixie...now!" Twilight said.

"Sorry, no can do", Trixie said.

Twilight glared, "And why not Trixie?"

"Because...I don't remember the counter spell", Trixie said, then did a nervous smile.

"...So you learned a spell, yet didn't learn the counter?"

"Hey in all fairness this was just to sabotoge Rainbow Dash-"

"Trixie!" Lightning shouted, then Trixie realized her tongue slip.

Rainbow looked like she was gonna lose it, "You were gonna do WHAT!?"

"Hey I don't like you remember!? And I want Lightning Dust to succeed!"

"Why you!" Rainbow was gonna attack Trixie but Lightning Dust stood in front of her, "Don't you DARE hurt Trixie!"

Rainbow growled, "First you hurt Rumble, then you have the nerve to tell me not to hurt Trixie!"

"Trixie means the world to me, I won't allow you to hurt her"

Trixie blushed, "You're the sweetest Lightning Dust"

Twilight stepped forward, "Rainbow, remember what I told you and Cloudchaser, no more fighting"

Rainbow growled, "OK Twilight, what do you suppose we do then?"

"I'll figure this out with Trixie, for now it seems like Rumble and Lightning Dust will have to endure each other's company", Twilight said.

Rumble and Lightning stared at each other.

"This is gonna be a pain", Lightning said.

"Tell me about it", Rumble said.

* * *

**Well that happened, see the consequences next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tensions

**Time for a little wackiness**

* * *

Rainbow Dash &amp; Thunderlane were in a very foul mood right now.

"Trixie understands your frustrations, but perhaps this could be a good thing, they can learn from each other"

"What can Rumble learn from Lightning Dust? To be a loose cannon in the skies?" Rainbow asked.

"To be a total jerk to everypony around her?" Thunderlane asked.

"You know considering you're both friends with the Princess of Friendship, you're both pretty rude to other ponies, Lightning isn't as bad as you say, she's really nice to Trixie for one"

"Cause you're just as whacked out as she is, you two are a match made in Tartarus", Rainbow said.

"Well you're a total hypocrite Rainbow Dash!" Trixie shouted.

Rainbow wanted to hurt Trixie, but Lightning got in the way, "Hey, remember what I-" Rainbow shoved Lighting out the way and went for Trixie, but she had put up a force field to protect herself, Lightning then grabbed Rainbow and tossed her away, Thunderlane stepped up ready for a fight but Twilight got in the middle.

"ENOUGH! I thought I made it clear, NO FIGHTING!"

"Hey I need to teach her a lesson!" Rainbow shouted.

"I'd like to teach her one myself", Thunderlane said.

"Hey you can't hit me, I'm a mare, it's improper for a stallion to hit a mare", Trixie said.

Applejack went up to Trixie, "Well I ain't a stallion, maybe I should give you a whooping on his behalf"

"That's it! I'm separating everypony, Fluttershy please take Rumble to your cottage and heal his burn, and since Lightning has to go since she's bounded to Rumble, I want Trixie to accompany her, I will speak to her later on this subject, but right now I need to speak with Rainbow Dash"

"Ok, Rumble, Lightning, Trixie, follow me please", Fluttershy walked off with Lightning reluctantly following with the others.

Flitter approached Twilight, "May I go with her? I wanna make sure Rumble and Fluttershy are ok"

Twilight nodded, "You don't need my permission, I just need to speak with Rainbow &amp; Thunder"

Flitter nodded and walked off, Babs watched them leave, then noticed the Crusaders were distracted by the situation between Twilight and Rainbow Dash, so she went to Pinkie and spoke in a hushed tone, "Yo if anyone asks, I went with Fluttershy, but only if they ask, I don't want no one following me"

Pinkie nodded, "Ok, have fun"

Babs nodded and followed Fluttershy's party.

"Look Rainbow, I know you're not in the best mood, but I don't want you picking fights with ponies"

"Hey, Trixie and Lightning started it!"

"You were about to throw the first punch, now granted they may have provoked you but that still doesn't mean you follow up, there are better ways to handle this, fighting will only make this situation 1000 times worse"

Rainbow simply groaned at that statement, "You better have a great alternative to this, suppose Lightning hurts Rumble again? He's stuck with her until this spell Trixie casts wears off, if it even wears off, and the dumb bimbo doesn't even know the counter spell"

"I'll find something, I'd do it myself but I don't know the precise spell and I could make it worse, but I can get Trixie's help on that, but you need to keep your cool, same with you Thunderlane, I know Rumble's your brother so naturally you're worried about him but you really shouldn't be picking fights either, not cause you're a stallion, but cause you should know better"

Thunderlane nodded, "I guess you're right Twilight, still this is gonna bug me like crazy"

"Not to mention how about all things they need to do outside of training, like eating, bathing, sleeping, and other activities", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, what about the living arrangements? Is Lightning gonna live in my house? That's gonna be weird"

Rainbow's ears perked up, "Yeah I don't want my coltfriend living with Lightning Dust"

"Don't forget Trixie, she'll probably wanna be with Lighting Dust", Spike pointed out.

"Two mares!? Oh hell no, I'm not letting him stay with two mares!" Rainbow said.

"Well, maybe you can stay with them as well Rainbow, you can stay in Thunderlane's house with Rumble, Trixie &amp; Lightning Dust"

"Hey I have no objections to Rainbow living with me", Thunderlane said in a someone slew voice.

Rainbow grinned at Thunderlane, "Yeah I bet you wouldn't mind"

"Hey, save that talk for private!" Twilight warned.

The Crusaders giggled a bit at that type of talking.

"One problem, will I even have enough room in my house for all that?" Thunderlane asked.

"Y'all can stay at mah farm if you want, ah have plenty of room, not to mention you can use mah field for yer practicing", Applejack suggested.

"Wow, that's really nice of you Applejack", Thunderlane said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm worried about Rumble too, CC you can stay as well, invite yer sister, stay as long as you need"

"That's not necessary AJ, I don't want to intrude"

"Nonsense, ah insist, I'd love it if you stay, give us a little time to hang out more"

"Just don't obsess over Thunderlane like you did last time", Spike joked, and chuckled a bit, though they died down when all the ponies glared at him, "Just a joke?"

"Anyway...yeah y'all can stay, I would love you too"

Cloudchaser nodded, "If you want us to, you're a great friend AJ"

"Well that's settled, lets go over to the barn and set up the arrangements", Twilight said.

"Right, come on girls...wait where's Babs?" Applejack asked.

The Crusaders looked around, "Not sure" Apple Bloom said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Pick me! I know where she is!" Pinkie said.

"Ok then...where is she?" Applejack asked.

"She told me she was gonna go with Fluttershy, she said not to tell any of you unless you asked, she didn't want to be followed"

"Why would she worry about being followed?" Applejack asked.

"AHA! She IS trying to steal mah colt! Oh I'm soooo gonna get her for this!" Apple Bloom said.

"What makes him YOUR colt? Little Rumbley is gonna be my colt, I'm cuter than you", Sweetie Belle said.

"Not if I whack you around some more", Apple Bloom warned.

"Enough! This is probably why Babs didn't say anything", Applejack said.

"Well ah win anyway, if Rumble's gonna sleep over, ah have a better chance at winning him over"

"What? Hey no fair! Rarity can we stay at the Apple Family barn too!?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Um...I don't think Rarity wants to spend a week there Sweetie Belle, she has a store to run"

"Oh I think she would LOVE to spend more time with Applejack", Cloudchaser said, much to Rarity's annoyance.

"Cloudchaser, one shouldn't make such rash assumptions, otherwise they could run into a little accident", Rarity said in an almost threatening tone.

"Come on everypony, we have work to do", Twilight said and walked off with the ponies.

Thunderlane whispered to Rainbow Dash, "You think Rarity has a thing for AJ?"

Rainbow looked at him confused, "You really think Rarity is the type of mare to like other mares?"

"Hey, she has been acting peculiar about this", Thunderlane said.

"You have a point, but even if Rarity swung that way, I can't see her liking AJ, two different worlds"

"Rarity's not superficial enough to let that stop her though, well I don't think"

"Who knows, man so much drama"

As they all left, Derpy turned to Dinky, "So, what would you like to do now?"

"Lets see if we can join them, this whole thing is very exciting"

Derpy and Dinky followed Twilight's party.

In Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy is applying some ointment to Rumble's burn, "There you go, all better now"

"Thanks Miss Fluttershy"

"Oh no, you can just call me 'Fluttershy', no need to be formal"

"Ok Fluttershy, thanks for helping me, here's your payment", Rumble kissed Fluttershy on the cheek, causing a giggle and a blush, "You're really sweet Rumble"

Lightning Dust rolled her eyes, "I swear I'm gonna puke"

"Be nice Lightning Dust, since your bounded to Rumble, you might as well make the most of it, now you should say you're sorry to Rumble for hurting him"

"Come on, he's fine though, it wasn't too bad, he just needs to toughen up"

"Lightning, do the right thing"

Lightning rolled her eyes, and Trixie then spoke to her, "Just do it Lightning, you're stuck in this situation already, might as well make things a bit easier"

"Ugh fine", she turned to Rumble, "Sorry I got you burnt on the forehead, wasn't my intention"

"...Well it's better than nothing I suppose, Rumble do you forgive Lightning Dust?"

Rumble nodded, "Sure, I forgive you Miss Lightning"

"Don't call me 'Miss', I'm not an old lady"

"Ok Lightning"

"At least he has manners though Lightning, so it's not all bad", Trixie said.

Lightning glared at Trixie a bit, "You and I need a long talk soon"

Trixie got worried, "Uh, we do?"

"Of course we do, as goo as your intentions were, I'm still a bit miffed you got me into this situation, I'm stuck to a little kid, this is gonna be a real pain"

"Well rest assure I will be there for you, I won't leave your side throughout this situation"

Lightning Dust sighed, "Luckily I can't stay mad at you, like I said your intentions were good, kinda glad I have such a wacky mare that would go to this length for me"

Trixie smiled and hugged her, "I would do anything for you Lightning"

Fluttershy smiled at the show of affection "That's sweet, well then, since all that's settled, lets go find Twilight, maybe she's calmed Rainbow Dash down by now", Fluttershy then led the ponies out.

Babs approached Flitter, "Ugh Flitter, can I speak to you about something?"

Flitter nodded, "What is it Babs?"

"As you know I have a date with Rumble, which could be compromised by this Lightning Dust chick, but I need to know, is there a way for me to win him over?"

Flitter giggled, "All you have to do is be yourself Babs, that's all there is to it"

"Doesn't seem like enough, I mean I bullied and hurt this kid, I really need to pull out a miracle"

"Rumble doesn't hold a grudge against you for bullying him, I taught him better than that, he already forgave you once he saw he can befriend you, and based on what I've seen the last few days, you're really a nice filly, you just have a few issues that needed to be dealt with, and I think you're doing well"

"I did well once, then I relapsed, I'm worried it could happen again"

Flitter grew a little concerned for Babs, "Unfortunatley it can happen, but what makes you strong is never giving in and always coming back from it, and we'll be here to help you"

"Thanks, nice to know, I just hope I never go that bad again, I already told Rumble why I had such issues, luckily he's understanding, maybe it's just the Manehatten life, that's a place where to survive it's eat or be eaten, kill or be killed, being around all that can mess with my head a bit, I wish I could live here in Ponville, a lot nicer ponies, when I'm not here I miss my cousins, now when I leave I'm gonna miss Rumble and Fluttershy"

"Well, maybe you can ask your family if they can move here"

"I hope so, being here has been a lot more relaxing than the city, if I could live here I'd be super happy"

"As would everypony else"

"Except your sister and Rainbow Dash, and maybe Thunderlane, I'm sure they hate me"

"They don't hate you...they just have a harder time letting grudges go, but they'll warm up eventually"

As they walked, they went back to the park but noticed none of the ponies were there.

"Where are they?" Fluttershy asked.

As they looked around, Fluttershy saw Lyra &amp; Bon Bon.

"Hey Lyra, Bon Bon, have you seen Twilight or any other of my friends?"

"I saw them before going that way", Bon Bon said, pointing toward the direction to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Something about them going to the Apple Family Farm", Lyra said.

"Thanks girls", Fluttershy went to the others, "Come on everypony, they're at Sweet Apple Acres"

"Lets go there then, lead the way Fluttershy", Trixie said.

As they started walking, Lyra went up to Rumble, "Hold on"

Rumble stopped and waited, "What is it?"

"I wanna see if this is true", Lyra said, and then picked Rumble up and pulled him away, making Lightning Dust stumble.

"Lyra, it's true, they are bounded together!"

Lightning groaned, "Yeah we are, you happy now?"

"And it's cause she cast a spell right?" Bon Bon asked, pointing to Trixie.

"Yes, it was me, The Great and Powerful Trixie"

"Yeah, Great and Powerful at creating a mess of things!" Bon Bon laughed, as did Lyra, upsetting Trixie.

"Hey, don't take shots at Trixie!"

"We should listen Bon Bon, she might attack us with a tornado", Lyra said, causing more laughter from the two as they walked away, dropping Rumble.

"That's the stuff we've had to deal with lately", Trixie said.

"who cares, they're a bunch of losers, once we make it big they'll bow to us", Lightning said.

"That was weird of them to be mean like that, they're usually pretty nice...well Bon Bon has been a bit rude to me before, kicking me to the back of a crowd, then blocking my path on a bridge with her friend, I could have flown over but the principle still stands...ok I can believe they're mean"

Rumble stood up and dusted himself, "That was a bit humiliating, wonder if any other pony saw that?"

They then heard the laughter of two fillies.

"Aw great, it's them two", Babs said, pointing to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"Poor Rumble, he's stuck to a maniac, oh well, better him then us", Diamond said and giggled.

"Maybe they'll elope and have children together, and they'll be bigger losers than their parents", Silver Spoon said.

Babs growled, "Hey quit bugging him!"

The girls both 'Ooohed' that.

"someone's jealous", Silver said.

"Maybe she'll finally have someone to care about her miserable existence", Diamond said, causing more laughter.

Fluttershy marched up to them, "Both of you go home, or I'll tell your father how you're acting Diamond Tiara"

Diamond pouted a bit, "Like whatever, come on Silver Spoon, best not upset Flutter-cry, she'll cause a flood with her tears"

"Good one!" Silver said as they both walked away.

"Those little brats, I should go over there and kick their asses!" Lightning said and started to fly after them but Flitter got in front.

"Lightning, cut it out, I know you're upset but if you actually hit them it's just gonna make you look bad"

"I'll do it!" Babs said.

"No Babs, no more fighting, you'll get in more trouble"

"But she poked fun at you, I can't let somepony talk to ya's like that!"

Fluttershy approached Babs, "I appreciate you wanting to stand up for me, but you hurting them won't make me feel better, don't stoop to their level, you're better than that"

Babs huffed, "Yes Fluttershy"

Lightning growled, "Whatever, lets just go now!"

Fluttershy nodded and led the group to Sweet Apple Acres.

Soon they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy knocked and the door was opened by Big Macintosh.

"Hello Big Macintosh, is Applejack there?"

"Eeyup"

"May we come in to see her?"

"Eeyup"

He took the group to Applejack and the others.

"Welcome back, we were just making living arrangements for y'all here", Applejack said.

"Living Arrangements here?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, we want to make sure everything goes to plan, so you, Lightning and Rumble will be sleeping in mah room, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser will be bunking with Apple Bloom; Rainbow and Thunderlane will take the attic"

"Rainbow's gonna be living here too? That's just great", Lightning complained.

"Deal with it, we're all gonna be here to keep an eye on you two", Rainbow said.

"Gonna make sure you don't try any crap with my brother", Thunderlane said.

"You ponies baby this kid too much", Lightning said.

"No they don't!" Rumble protested.

"Have you seen how they react to you? You have them wrapped around your hoof"

Rumble rolled his eyes, "I don't have anyone wrapped around, they're just friendly"

"Too be fair, they're not this affectionate with me or the other crusaders, probably cause you're a colt", Scootaloo said.

"Actually they've gawked over Sweetie Belle once before, but yeah Rumble has that aroma that you just wanna hug and kiss him", Apple Bloom said.

"Just keep it to a minimum, this stuff makes me gag", Lightning said.

"So now that all this is settled, y'all wanna continue yer training for now?" Applejack asked.

"I'm down with that, I gotta blow off some steam", Lightning said.

"Blow it off how?" Rainbow asked.

"I just wanna fly around, I'm not in a good mood!"

"You're never in a good mood!"

"Well it's even more foul now!"

"What's got you all riled up!?" Rainbow asked.

"You mean besides having to see you more than I want to?"

Rainbow growled, she looked ready for a fight, Trixie stepped forward.

"Look, on the way here a few ponies gave us a hard time, so please take it easy on Lightning"

"Oh my, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"A couple of ponies took a few shots at myself and Lightning Dust, apparently they remember my first two encounters in this village, and they somehow found out about Lightning Dust's tornado mishap"

"I bet that Pink Pony told them, she seems like the type to talk shit about others", Lightning said.

"Huh? No I don't", Pinkie said.

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that about Pinkie!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow...relax, Fluttershy who were the ponies? Anypony we know?"

"Lyra and Bon Bon", Fluttershy replied.

"Oh, them", Twilight said.

"Then we ran into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, talked smack about me, Rumble, Lightning and even Fluttershy", Babs said.

"I thought I told that little brat to not bother Rumble, I'll have to pay her a nice visit soon", Cloudchaser said.

"Am I talking to a wall? No fighting! Especially you Cloudchaser!" Twilight said.

"Can I just go fly? I won't do anything the kid can't handle, I promise", Lightning said.

"Fine, but we're all going out there, come on gang", Rainbow said.

As they left, Twilight spoke with Trixie, "Also we need to find a counter spell"

"Don't worry, it should be in my trailer, I had Derpy send a letter that's on the way to Suri, asking her to bring my trailer, she'll be here in a matter of days"

"Well that's something at least, but I don't want you to ever do anything like this again, understand me Trixie?" Twilight asked sternly.

Trixie nodded, "Yes Princess Twilight"

"Good, now I suppose we can all go our separate ways now, I have some things to handle, Spike, come with me please"

"Sure thing"

"I should get back to Sugarcube Corner", Pinkie said.

"I must return to my Boutique, Sweetie you may stay and play with Apple Bloom if you wish, come home before sundown"

"Ok Rarity"

"Dinky do you wanna stay with the Crusaders?"

"If Applejack doesn't mind"

"Ah don't"

"Thanks AJ, I need to get back home, see you later"

Soon Twilight, Pinkie and Derpy had left.

"I should probably go home too", Fluttershy said.

"Ok Fluttershy, see you tonight", Babs said.

When Fluttershy left, Applejack approached Babs, "Just so you know, you can come back here and stay anytime you'd like"

"I know cuz, but I do love spending time with Fluttershy, she helped me out a lot, she has that charm"

"Well just remember, ah do love you, I never stopped, I was just worried for you"

"I'll do my best not to let you down, but there's something I need help from you to explain to my family"

"Sure, what is it?"

Babs blew her hair out her eye, "I want to live in Ponyville"

Applejack looked surprised, "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I love being with you and Apple Bloom, I love spending time with Fluttershy, and I think I have a shot at being with Rumble, you heard about my date with Rumble right?"

"Yeah, Apple Bloom's kinda mad about that but ah can't blame you for making a move"

"So I wanna stay here, I need to be around nicer ponies, the city's full of jerks for the most part, here there's less jerks"

"Hm, maybe that would help, ok I'll talk to yer family"

Babs smiled, "Thanks Cuz"

"Now about your date, I have some pointers I'd like to give you"

"Um, not sure if I will still have that date, won't be romantic with that Lightnign chick stuck with Rumble"

"Well just in case, come with me and I'll help you with a few pointers"

Outside the pegusai are still flying, Lightning Dust is moving fast, Rumble doing his best to stay near her, he's bounded to her but if he loses control he's gonna fly uncomfortably in the sky.

"Sorry that you went through that Lighting"

"Save your pity, once I get into The Wonderbolts, nothing else will matter!"

"Just remember, you have a chance to be friends with everypony, friends make things better"

"Spare me the friendship crap, just because Trixie respects and idolizes Twilight doesn't mean I do, I really don't give a damn"

Rumble sighed, "You still have a lot to learn"

Lightning growled, "Listen kid, I don't need someone like you telling me what to do, so shut your damn mouth and fly already!"

Rumble looked a little upset by that but didn't press the issue.

It stayed like that throughout the day, later on all the ponies went inside and drank a nice glass of homemade Applejuice.

"Great work team, we do this again tomorrow bright and early, for now lets rest and relax", Rainbow said.

"Rumble, wanna go play with the Crusaders?" Thunderlane asked.

Rumble turned to Lightning, then back to Thunderlane, "That will be kinda hard"

"Yeah I don't wanna get stuck with a bunch of kids", Lightning said.

Trixie approached Lightning, "Come on, let the young colt have a little fun, I'll come as well and keep you company, sound nice?"

Lightning sighed, "Ok Trixie"

Rumble left with the two mares to go spend time with The Crusaders.

Rainbow sighed, "I'm worried about this, and this is jsut the first day, Lighting has serious issues, Rumble's probably gonna get hurt"

"Well the only saving grace is Trixie, she seems to keep Lightning under control, she won't let her hurt Rumble", Flitter said.

"That's a relief, but still", Rainbow said.

"Don't worry, we'll all keep an eye on her", Applejack said.

Back with the Crusaders, they're all playing a board game, Lightning Dust sitting nearby, next to Trixie.

"You gotta admit Lightning, they're kinda cute", Trixie said.

"Yeah, a little, don't care", Lightning replied.

Trixie giggled, "Always the tough girl, though I know better, under that hard shell is a soft filling", Trixie said, nuzzling Lightning Dust.

Lightning blushed, "Only for you Trixie, no one else, because they don't deserve it"

"I understand your frustrations, especially towards that insufferable Rainbow Dash, but maybe we have struck gold with the others, maybe we both need a little change of pace, between your anger and my grudge, things have only gotten worse for us, maybe we should give them a chance, do you really wanna keep ponies away like you're doing?"

"I got you, and you're all I need to be happy"

"You make me happy too, but we could use more, just please have a better attitude about this, for my sake", Trixie rubbed Lighting's mane a bit, "I promise I'll make it worth it for you"

Lightning nodded, "Ok, I'll do my best with this"

Trixie nuzzled Lightning a bit more, the Crusaders were too busy with their game to notice any of this.

Later that night, Sweetie Belle, &amp; Scootaloo had went home, Babs went back to Fluttershy, due to the situation with Lightning, Rumble and Babs had postponed their date, everyone in the Apple house had eaten their dinner, Apple Bloom then approached Rumble, "Say Rumble, once all this is fixed, and after you have your date with Babs, any chance ah can take you on a date?"

Rumble nodded, "Sure, why not"

"Thanks...you know I like yah for more than your cuteness right?"

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure"

Apple Bloom walked to her room, getting ready for bed, soon the other ponies made their way for bed.

Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser went to Apple Bloom's room and got into their sleeping bags.

"Hope yer both comfortable", Apple Bloom said.

"We're fine, don't worry about us", Cloudchaser said.

"Just know if one of you need to use mah bed, I'll switch"

"You're really sweet Apple Bloom, but we're fine, just go to bed", Flitter said.

With Rainbow and Thunderlane, they have a couple of mattresses in their room.

"Rest up Thunderlane, busy day tomorrow"

Thunderlane grinned, "You know, we're all here, nopony to bother us, do you really wanna go to bed now? How about one last, 'activity' together?"

Rainbow turned to Thunderlane and grinned evily, "Not a bad idea, ok lets have a little fun, maybe I'll you can be the lead pony this time", she laid down on a mattress.

Thunderlane turned off the light, sending the room to darkness and pleasure.

In Applejack's room, she brought in some sleeping bags and a spare matress.

"I can take the mattress, y'all decide who gets the bed, but be reasonable", Applejack said.

She went to her mattress, the others pondered.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, I can handle it", Lightning said.

Rumble laid down, "Me too, you can have the bed Miss Trixie"

"It's fine, you're younger, you need the bed", Trixie said.

"It's fine, I can sleep on the floor, you deserve to sleep well"

"Listen to the kid, I want you sleeping comfortably tonight", Lightning said.

"I'd be more comfortable if I were near you"", Trixie said wish a small blush.

"Later Trixie", she then went up to Trixie and spoke in a hushed tone, "Once the kid and the apple girl are fully asleep, I'll come give you a proper good night moment, just go to bed"

Trixie nodded and laid down, Applejack noticed the two blushing though and got a little suspicious about it, but decided she'll ask about it tomorrow, everypony went to sleep.

* * *

**Going well for them so far, what happens when they need to spend more time together though?**


	5. Chapter 5: Highs and Lows

**Time for a little fun in Dysfunctional**

* * *

The Next Morning, Applejack had made breakfast for all the house guests, at the time of waking up, the other Pegusai were still asleep, she's much more used to waking up early since she works on a farm.

Soon she was joined by Big Macintosh.

"Morning Big Bro, made ya some Apple Tarts, others should be waking up soon"

Big Mac nodded and simply ate his breakfast, Applejack went to each room, first Apple Bloom's, she was just starting to wake up, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser were still sleeping.

"Morning Applejack, here to wake up the twins?"

"Yeah, their breakfast is ready", Applejack nudged Cloudchaser, "Wake up CC"

Cloudchaser woke up and looked up at Applejack, "Sup AJ', she sat up and stretched.

"Morning, I made ya breakfast"

"Aw you didn't have to do that, you probably got up early for it"

"Ah always get up early, besides you're all guests, least ah can do"

"Thanks, better wake up Flitter"

Apple Bloom shook Flitter awake, "Wake up Flitter, breakfast is ready"

Flitter murmured in her sleep, "Soarin, you're so cute"

Applejack looked surprised, "Uh, what was that?"

"Oh she does that sometimes"

"Figured as much, she and Fluttershy seem to like Soarin"

"I'll keep trying to wake her, you two can go get the others", Cloudchaser said.

Applejack went over to Rainbow &amp; Thunder's room while Apple Bloom went to Rumble, Trixie &amp; Lightning Dust.

Apple Bloom approached Rumble, but before waking him, she took the opportunity to plant several kisses all over his face, though the kisses did wake him up.

"Apple Bloom? What are you doing?"

Apple Bloom blushed heavily, "Uh...ah came to wake you up", she chuckled nervously.

Rumble raised his eyebrow then shrugged it off, "Next time wait til I wake up, I don't mind your kisses, they feel nice, but I don't want you taking advantage of a vulnerability, luckily I'm not like Cloudchaser, one time my brother tried this with her and she knocked him out"

Apple Bloom giggled, "Alright, ah won't, but since yer awake, can ah keep kissing you?"

"Later, I gotta eat", Rumble started walking off but then couldn't move, he started pulling but then remembered, "Oh right", Lightning was still asleep and Rumble couldn't move too far from her, thanks to Trixie's spell.

"Lightning, wake up", Rumble shook her a bit, eventually she started stirring, "Huh? What?" she looked at Rumble, "Oh it's you, is it morning?"

"Yeah, come on, I'm hungry, and I smell something yummy"

"Mah sister made Apple Tarts, and fresh Apple covered pancakes"

"I take it your family only eats Apples?"

"This is an Apple Farm, of course we eat apples"

"Of course you'd say that"

"Well I'll go wake Trixie", she went to Trixie and shook her, "Wake up Trixie"

Trixie murmured in her sleep, "The Great and Powerful Trixie...would like five more minutes"

Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow, "Even in her sleep she's a pompous show-off"

"Don't you insult her you little-"

"Lightning!" Rumble gave her a glare, "You don't want Trixie insulted, I don't want Apple Bloom insulted"

Lightning returned the glare, "Fine...have it your way, now lets go", she walked off and made sure to move abruptly enough to force a pull on Rumble.

"Hey, take it easy, don't start getting all huffy"

"Don't test me kid, lets just go, let Trixie sleep a bit more"

"But she might miss breakfast"

"I'll save her some of mine, let her sleep, she's tired"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes a bit and they walked to the kitchen and met with Flitter, Cloudchaser &amp; Big Macintosh.

"Morning Big Bro, where's Applejack? Not back yet?"

"Nope"

"My brother and Rainbow can be heavy sleepers, especially when they sleep in the same room", Rumble said.

"I bet they barely slept last night, probably doing late night exercise", Cloudchaser said with a sly grin.

Rumble and Apple Bloom looked confused at that, Lightning and Big Mac blushed though.

"Uh what does that even-oh here they come now" Apple Bloom said and pointed to Applejack, Rainbow Dash &amp; Thunderlane, all of them having a small blush on their face.

"Ah can't believe y'all were doing what you were doing", Applejack said.

"Thunderlane's my coltfriend, stuff like that is normal for us", Rainbow said.

"Sis, what happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Don't ask Apple Bloom, just don't ask"

"Lets just say what we were doing, is stuff you're gonna wanna do with Rumble soon", Rainbow said, earning Applejack's ire, "Don't say stuff like that to mah sister!"

"Hey she's gonna find out someday! You're gonna have to give her the talk soon!"

Apple Bloom blushed a bit, "The talk? Oh...ah know what you were doing"

Thunderlane looked at Apple Bloom, "You do?"

"Ah live on a farm Thunderlane, I've seen the animals"

"Lets drop the subject, eat up everypony, you need yer strength"

The ponies started eating, "Where's Trixie?" Rainbow asked.

"Still sleeping", Apple Bloom said.

"Her food's gonna get cold, plus there might not be any left when she wakes up", Applejack said.

"Relax, I'll save her some, I'll give her my food when she wakes up, I'll only eat like half of it", Lightning said.

"Ok, sounds good, but I'll try to save her some, though we Apples have quite a mighty appetite"

"Well lets eat, I wanna start training", Rainbow said.

After breakfast, all the ponies went outside and began their training rounds.

It went well for a bit but during the flight, Lightning began her usual antics, she got that rush of adrenaline and started zip zapping around the skies, making Rumble nervous as he tried to keep up with her.

"Lightning I'm getting dizzy!" Rumble said.

"You kidding, this is fun! This it real flying kid! Learn to love it!"

As they continued Lightning started doing loop-de-loops, making Rumble extra dizzy, then Lightning started another dive bomb, she got dangerously close to the ground, Rumble was afraid they would get hurt so he immediately stopped, causing Lightning to feel a pull.

She looked up and glared at Rumble, "You ruined my momentum!"

"You almost got us hurt...or maybe killed!"

"You're such a damn wuss kid! The Wonderbolts don't like wusses! They want winners!"

"If you get hurt you can kiss your chances of joining them good-bye, Rainbow said they were close to replacing Soarin once cause he got hurt, even something minor that he eventually recovered from, if you do something that gets you hurt you think they'll want you?"

"Dammit kid I know what I'm doing, if you follow me closely like a good wing pony then you'll be fine"

Rainbow flew up to them, "Ok what happened now?"

"She attempted a dangerous dive bomb", Rumble said.

Rainbow facepalmed, "Lightning you don't need to endanger yourself constantly, at least not when another pony has to follow you, Rumble's still a young foal, you have to be careful with him"

"I can handle it Dash, when we were partners you were able to keep up just fine"

"You nearly injured me on occasion"

"Is this about you clipping your wing? You were fine, and if you weren't I would have taken care of you, believe it or not I did value you as a teammate, then you went behind my back and whined to Spitfire"

"You nearly killed my friends! Can you not comprehend that!?"

"Hey if they're alive then that's all that matters right?"

"You just don't get it, just wait til Trixie's life is endangered then you'll get it"

"You need to leave Trixie out of this, she's been through enough already"

Rumble sighed, this was not going well.

After some more back and forth, usually the same arguments, they decided to train more, but with the other Pegusai watching Lightning closely.

Applejack had been watching from the ground, worried about this situation, with Trixie watching next to her.

"Enjoying the show Applejack?" Trixie asked in an almost pompous tone.

"I'm worried about them, suppose Lightning loses her mind or something, really hurts Rumble?"

"Lightning has her issues but she would never intentionally hurt a foal"

"Um, she tried to punch mah sister"

"She hit her first, so as long as Rumble doesn't provoke her he should be fine, and he doesn't seem like the type to provoke"

"Still, she's pretty reckless, why's she like that?"

"Lightning pushes herself to be the best, maybe to a fault but to be fair, Spitfire was ok with it until she nearly got you and your friends killed, part of me thinks that Spitfire only did what she did because she's trying to save face, she let all this slide and it blew up in her face, Lightning Dust was nothing more than a scapegoat, so I personally fault Spitfire"

"You really think that?"

"Do you really think ponies like me and Lightning Dust are as bad as you say we are? Why was I blamed for that Ursa Minor coming to town? Those two idiot children brought that creature to town"

"Well you did boast about beating one"

"Your point? I'm a show mare, my job is to be exciting, maybe I stretched the truth a bit but it's all entertainment, it's suppose to be fun, you ponies sucked all the fun out of it"

"Still, you were kinda rude, especially to Twilight"

"And I regret that, Twilight's a nice pony, I don't fully regret humiliating you, Rainbow Dash or your pompous friend Rarity, you deserved it, I'll be honest, you ponies can be really unfriendly and selfish"

Applejack looked offended, "How do you figure that?"

"Lets see, you attempted to humiliate me for putting on a show, you run me out of town for something that wasn't my fault, you show up in a hot air balloon in a restricted area just because your pink hyper friend was too impatient to wait for the mail, the same pink hyper friend had also at one point refused to share Rainbow Dash with an old griffon friend she had and it got to the point that she was essentially run out of town, and lets not forget this whole Thunderlane stuff, even the crusaders barely spoke with other foals, and the minute one other foal joins it's a whole big issue"

Applejack looked taken back, "Surely we haven't been that unfriendly?"

"What about Flim &amp; Flam? They simply wanted to work with you during cider season, and make a small profit, you already sold everything else, would it have killed you to throw them a bone for the cider stuff?"

"Those guys were trying to rip us off!"

"Then negotiate with them"

"This is a family run business anyway"

"Well they were brothers, if it bothered you that much then maybe you could have married one of them, I would suggest Flim, he's got a cute smile"

Applejack glared at Trixie, "Ah don't think so"

"Still, my point stands, you're all not that friendly"

Applejack looked a bit offended, "Listen missy, ah ain't gonna stand here and listen to you call us unfriendly, especially considering I'm letting you stay at mah barn free of charge, you don't even have to work on apple bucking, knowing you yer probably too weak to handle something like that"

"Hey, I am doing you a service, I'm the only one to keep Lightning under control"

"Not by much"

"Relax, this could only get better"

It hasn't gotten better, weird things have happened over the next several days, such as Rumble crusading with his friends.

"No way, I am not joining your bratty friends on stupid activity"

"Hey I want to spend some time with my friends, and since you're stuck with me, I suggest you suck it up and deal with it"

"Hurry up Rumble, we're gonna try to get out Cutie Marks in juggling", Scootaloo said.

"Do any of you kids even know how to juggle?" Lightning asked.

"We're about to find out"

They went to Apple Bloom juggling some tennis balls, or trying to, "Come on, ah could do this"

"Why are you kids so obsessed with your cutie marks? Are your lives that pathetic?" Lightning asked.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "How DARE you question the importance of cutie marks"

"Do you always squeak when you speak?"

Sweetie Belle glared, "Sleep with one eye open"

Rumble approached Sweetie, "Sweetie, as cute as you are mad, don't make things worse"

Sweetie blushed, "I'm cute when I'm mad?"

"Kid do you flirt with every filly you talk to?"

"Sorta"

Lightning was a bit surprised Rumble admitted it like that, "Wow, really?"

"I guess, I just talk nice to them, apparently that's flirting"

"Well I gotta admit, it's very annoying"

"Why? Do I make you feel insecure? Would you feel better if I tried flirting with you?"

Lightning Dust glared, "Back off"

Apple Bloom continued her attempts at juggling but she had threw one too far and hit a bee hive"

"Oh crap, run!" Apple Bloom said and everypony ran off.

"I hate you kids!" Lightning shouted.

"Hey shut your mouth lady!" Babs shouted.

They continued running away from the bees.

On another occasion, Rumble is hanging out with Babs at Fluttershy's place as she feeds animals, Lightning bored again.

"Why are we here?" Lightning Dust asked.

"I wanted to spend a little time with Babs, besides I like listening to Fluttershy's humming, it sounds angelic", Rumble said.

"It sounds boring", Lightning said.

"Not everything has to be something really fast", Rumble said.

"I hate these animals too!" Lightning said, Fluttershy's animals sensed her hostility and got angry.

"Oh no little darlings, please remain calm", Fluttershy said.

"Yeah know your damn place!"

The animals continued to get angry.

"Lightning, you're upsetting my animals, please stop"

"What they mad? Bring it on!"

The animals surrounded her.

"This lady's a damn psycho!" Babs said.

"We should run!" Rumble said.

Babs ran off, Rumble attempted to follow but he couldn't move, Lightning refused to move.

"Come on, I'll take all of you!"

Babs went back to pull Rumble, hopefully get him away as Fluttershy continued her attempts at calming down the animals, with little success.

"This won't end well, Babs run!" Rumble said.

"I won't leave you kid!" Babs said and hugged Rumble, things got ugly quick.

Later after that.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy, I guess I kinda let my anger get the best of me", Lightning said.

"It's fine, I appreciate the apology though"

"Gotta hand it to you, for a shy mare like you to handle those animals, you're pretty awesome"

"Oh, thank you"

"Now if you only embraced your inner Pegasus, and be the flyer you were meant to be"

"I'm fine where I am"

"Suit yourself"

Rumble was somewhat impressed to see Lightning being nice to Fluttershy, possibly Trixie's influence shing through.

In another moment, Rumble had spent some time with Sweetie Belle at the park, Twilight was there, as was Trixie and Lightning reluctantly, though Trixie being there made it easier.

Twilight was teaching Sweetie a few spells, Trixie wanted to watch Twilight in action.

"Ugh, why am I here?" Lightning Dust asked.

"Because you get jealous when Trixie spends too much time with Twilight"

Lightning Dust blushed, "What? No I don't!"

"Yeah you do, you said before, 'Why is Trixie so enamored with Twilight? What does she have that I don't'?"

"Kid I swear"

Trixie giggled, "Don't worry Lightning, you're still number one to me, Twilight, as lovely, pretty and talented as she is, she'll never replace you"

Twilight blushed at the comments, "Thanks Trixie, that's really nice of you, you're a great pony too"

"Hey back off Sparkle!" Lightning shouted, much to Twilight's surprise.

Every pony was silent a moment.

"Awkward", Rumble said.

Lightning realized her outburst and looked away in a blush.

Trixie simply approached Lightning and nuzzled her, "You're cute when you're jealous, like I said, you're number one, I'll never replace you"

Lightning smiled a bit but quickly hid it, she didn't want anyone to notice her soft side.

Twilight was a little confused at this development, she had the slightest feeling that Trixie &amp; Lightning may be an item, but she had no issues with that, she would even encourage it.

Sweetie Belle was a little confused, "Funny my sister acts like this as well with Applejack sometimes"

That also occurred to Twilight, she started putting pieces together, "Oh my"

"What?"

"...Nothing, I'll explain later, just resume your lesson"

"Ok...hey Rumble are you watching? Am I doing great?"

"Yes, you're a talented filly Sweetie, and you're very pretty"

Sweetie blushed at that, Rumble had a smug smile, he enjoyed being on the other side of the flirting and he liked making her feel that way, even if it's partial payback for her once being a bully to him, kill her with kindness.

In another situation Rumble &amp; Lightning are flying after Scootaloo while she rides her scooter, her way of training them.

"I like this friend, she knows how to have fun", Lightning said.

"She liikes the extreme stuff, makes sense since she's a big fan of Rainbow Dash", Rumble said.

"I see, her mane's a bit similar too, they look like sisters"

"Yeah they also used to be really close"

"Used to? Why used to?"

"Well after she helped well...beat me up, Rainbow got mad and nearly beat her up, Rainbow backed out last second but some damage was done to their relationship, I feel bad for her"

"Well she can idolize me, I'll teach her my best tricks"

Rumble glanced sadly, "That won't be possible"

"Huh? Why not?"

"You can ask her, she should explain it"

When they stopped, Lightning approached Scootaloo, "Hey kid, you did well there, nice wing power, you'd make a great racer, just so you know, I'm not above teaching you some flight techniques"

"Thanks but...I can't"

"Sure you can, I mean I know I'm not Rainbow Dash, for damn sure I'm not Rainbow Dash, but I think it can work, you can fly with us"

"I can't because I am unable to fly"

Lightning looked confused, "What do you mean you're unable to?"

"I have a flight disability, I can't fly"

Lightning looked heartbroken from hearing that, "A Pegusus that can't fly? That's...that's awful...a Pegusus should fly...that's not fair"

"Well it's hard but I've sorta accepted it, though I wish I could fly...but what can I do?"

"Well I hope the whole disability thing is wrong, you have the heart of a racer, I hope you can fly one day"

Scootaloo smiled, "I don't care what anypony says, Trixie is right about you, you are pretty nice"

Lightning blushed, "Well don't go telling too many ponies, I have a reputation to keep"

Scootaloo chucked, "Sure thing Lightning"

Rumble was happy to see Lightning Dust show off her softer side, and that Scootaloo could bond with her.

Later, both were seen reading comic books in the Sweet Apple Acres family room.

"So Rainbow and her friends really got sucked into these Power Pony Comics?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, this was before we really became friend with them but they got sucked into one of Spike's comics and they each got super powers"

"That's so weird, wonder what it would be like if I were in a comic book? What hero would I be?"

"You wouldn't be a hero, well not like these?"

Lightning glared a bit, "What would I be? A villain?"

"No...you'd be a badass anti-hero, the one who does things her way and millions of ponies love her"

Lightning smiled and ruffled Rumble's hair, "You not bad kid, I actually like you, being stuck with you wasn't too bad...except the times either of us needed the bathroom"

"Yeah lets not discuss that", Rumble said.

"Still, I like you, I can't believe I hated you, and hurt you too, sorry about that by the way"

"It's fine, usually those who likes me hurts me first, besides you hit me by accident"

"Still, we should hang out more after all this, we first gotta kick ass at the competition, which is in 2 days"

"Totally"

Lightning hugged Rumble a bit, which Rumble returned, nearby Applejack is watching with some pride, seeing that Rumble may have finally gotten Lightning Dust to turn around.

That same day, Trixie's trailer finally arrived in town, led by Suri Polomare and she was joined by Flim &amp; Flam.

"Ugh, what an ugly town, how did Trixie &amp; Lightning Dust endure this place?"

"Let's just hurry me and my brother have some bad reputation in this town, we don't want anypony recognizing us", Flim said.

"Oh no! It's the Flim Flam Brothers! They're gonna sell us their crappy stuff again" they heard Lyra shout randomly.

"Shush! You loudmouth! We're only here temporarily, we're not selling anything!" Flim shouted.

"And our stuff is not crappy!" Flam shouted.

At that moment, Twilight, Spike &amp; Trixie arrived.

"I got this Lyra, go home", Twilight said.

"Ok, bye Twilight, by Great and Pitiful Trixie", Lyra walked off laughing.

Trixie looked upset but Twilight gave her a small hug, "I don't think you're pitiful"

Suri approached them, "Well aren't you friendly, well we're here Trixie"

"Good, though you took awhile"

"We were busy, plus we got lost"

"Well I need something from my trailer quickly", Trixie went inside.

Suri turned to Twilight, "Where's Lightning Dust?"

"Probably training, she's become a lot nicer as of late"

"Yeah, yeah, real nice, when she has a chance I'd like to speak to her, where is she likely?" Suri asked.

"Sweet Apple Acres, I'm sure The Flim Flam Brothers know where that is"

"All too well", Flam said.

"Yeah, you got your flanks handed to you by Applejack, her family and friends", Spike said.

"Spike...no need for that", Twilight said.

"Yeah seriously", Flim said, rather annoyed.

Trixie came out the trailer, "I got what I need, lets find Lightning and Rumble"

Soon they all went to Sweet Apple Acres and met up with the Pegusai.

"Lightning! Rumble! Come, I got the counter-spell for you!" Trixie said.

Lightning and Rumble rushed to Trixie, eager to separate, they liked each other and all but they still need some alone time.

"Ok line up, I'm gonna cast the spell, don't move", Trixie said, both Pegusai stood perfectly still, then Trixie worked her magic, literally.

"Did the spell work?" Lightning asked.

"See for yourself", Trixie said.

They walked away from each other, no binds.

"Sweet! I'm free!", Lightning did a few somersaults.

Rumble was happy too, "Now I can go on my date"

Lightning chuckled, "Oh right, that little Babs kid, then the rest of those fillies"

Twilight sighed, "Good, happy ending, now you all have a race to get ready for"

"Yeah, they sure do...ok Rumble, ready to team with Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Lightning looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"I said if he's ready to team with Fluttershy"

Now all the ponies were confused, except Thunderlane, Cloudchaser &amp; Flitter.

"But...I'm supposed to team with Rumble!" Lightning said.

"We've been over this Lightning, you're too reckless, we're not endangering Rumble's health"

"But Rainbow I don't want to replace Lightning Dust", Rumble said.

"This isn't up for discussion", Rainbow said.

"Yeah bro, we're not taking any chances", Thunderlane said.

"But-"

"No chances

Lightning could not believe this, "You're kidding...after everything that me and Rumble did!? You're just gonna take that away!?"

"We're not endangering Rumble", Rainbow plainly stated.

Lightning felt like her world crumbled, "But me and Rumble...we bonded!"

"You and I bonded, didn't stop you from being a dangerous flyer and nearly injuring me and getting my friends killed, you've befriended Rumble, that's good, but you still have these adrenaline rushes, sorry but no"

Lightning looked enraged, "You...you can't do this! Dammit I deserve this! I put up with your bullshit this past week, I earned this!"

"Hey, be happy we're even being nice about this! You wanna stay friends with Rumble that's fine but we're not putting you with Rumble, find another partner, if you can"

Trixie looked enraged, "This is nonsense Rainbow Dash! You can't treat Lightning Dust this way!"

Rainbow glared, "Hey, this is your fault, you casting that spell didn't change our minds, it just delayed the inevitable, now it's best if both of you just leave now, take your circus with you"

Trixie looked shocked but got enraged, "How dare you, I have a right mind to teach you a lesson!"

Rainbow took that as a challenge and tackled Trixie, this time too fast for Trixie to protect herself.

"You think you can take me Trixie!? You can't take me, you're not-!" Lightning grabbed Rainbow and threw her off.

"I told you NEVER to hurt Trixie!"

"Lightning...I tried to be nice with you...I tried to be patient...but you once again screwed that up, and now...well...you're fucked"

Rainbow tackled Lightning Dust down and wailed on her.

"Dammit Rainbow! I said no fightning!" Twilight went to break it up but Lightning pushed Rainbow off her and shoved her into Twilight, she then punched Twilight down, "That's for flirting with my marefriend! And Rainbow! This is for putting your hands on my marefriend!" she then attacked Rainbow and punched her, but Rainbow blocked and returned the punches.

Trixie aimed a shot at Rainbow but Thunderlane &amp; Cloudchaser tackled her to the ground.

"Don't even think about it!"

Rumble looked pretty traumatized, he hated fighting, now his friends were fighting each other.

Applejack rushed out, "Land sakes! Why are y'all fighting!?"

Lightning and Rainbow traded several punches, leaving each other's faces bloody, Twilight approached them and used magic to separate them.

"Rainbow! No more fighting! And Lightning! I did not try to flirt with Trixie! Quit being jealous!"

"You stay away from Trixie, she's mine!"

"Lightning, you need to be reasonable!"

"Screw you!" Lighting tackled Twilight and attacked her, "I never liked you either Twilight! You and your friends have hurt me and Trixie is the worse ways! I hate you!"

Twilight blocked her punch and blasted Lightning back.

Lightning regained composure and flew at Twilight, Twilight flew back and they engaged in a series of punches and kicks.

Meanwhile Trixie had blasted Thunderlane, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser away, then she aimed a spell blast at Rainbow but Rainbow reacted and dodged her attacks, she then flew in and punched Trixie.

Lightning noticed and the distraction cost her as Twilight punched her down to the ground.

"Stand down Lightning!" Twilight shouted.

Lightning rubbed her face and flew up at Twilight ready to attack again but Rainbow noticed and reacted by tackling Lightning really hard towards the barn, creating a huge hole.

"Lightning!" Trixie shouted, worried for her marefriend.

"Oh no, Rainbow!" Thunderlane shouted, worried for his own marefriend.

All the ponies went to check on them, they had landed in the first floor, Lightning struggled to get up but then felt pain in her wings.

"My wings...what's wrong with my wings?" she attempted to fly but couldn't get off the ground.

"My wings are hurt!" she flapped again but it was too painful for her, "I can't fly!" she tried flapping but no avail, "I...can't...fly!"

Trixie ran up to her, blood on her face and all, but she didn't care, "Lightning..."

"Trixie! I can't fly! My wings hurt! They're really hurt! I can't fly!" Lightning started sobbing, "I CAN'T FLY!"

Lightning Dust had broken down, her wings had been heavily damaged, she can't fly, it's sinking on her, no Wonderbolts.

Trixie hugged Lightning as she sobbed.

"I CAN'T FLY!"

Trixie hugged more as Lightning sobbed, "Is this what you all wanted? For her heart to be broken!?" Trixie gave them each a death glare.

The ponies just stood their in shock as Lightning continued to sob over her wings, it wasn't the pain that upset her, it was the thought of not flying.

Rumble was also upset, he finally got Lightning as his friend, and this happens.

Trixie simply continued to hug Lightning, "Don't worry, Trixie's here for you, she'll never leave you"

Lightning didn't react, other than the tears rolling down her face, the ponies around not sure on what to think.

* * *

**What a fall, reprocussions next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Resolving

**We've nearly reached the end**

* * *

The aftermath of the fight was an awkward one, after what seemed like an eternity of sobbing, Trixie managed to get Lightning Dust to move, she took Lightning Dust to her trailer so she can be taken to the local hospital.

Suri, Flim &amp; Flam were also concerned, if she's not able to perform that will not be good for their business...oh and they somewhat care for her health.

The other ponies felt awkward, Rainbow felt a little guilty for possibly crippling Lightning Dust, Thunderlane was concerned mainly for Rainbow's well being, Flitter felt sad for Lightning Dust, as did Fluttershy &amp; Babs, Apple Bloom was totally speechless and Twilight also felt some guilt over what happened, she hated having to fight Lightning Dust, but she had no choice.

Rumble however, he was steamed, while it did start out at first, Lightning eventually became his friend, he thought he finally got her to be friends with everypony, only for Rainbow Dash to screw things up.

Thunderlane approached Rainbow Dash, "Are you hurt?"

"Not too bad", Rainbow said.

"Good", he then looked at the damage, "Well...that happened", Thunderlane said.

"...'That happened'...that's all you can say right now? 'That happened'?" Rumble asked, obviously annoyed.

"Well...yeah", Thunderlane said.

Rumble looked like he was gonna explode, "My friend just got hurt, possibly crippled, and you act like it's nothing!"

"Whoa, relax little bro, she's probably fine, just sprained her wings", Thunderlane said.

"Yeah I've had my wings hurt before, the pain is hell but it'll pass, Lightning probably overreacted"

"The only ponies here who overreacted are you two boneheads!" Rumble shouted.

"Hey easy there Rumble, remember who you're talking to", Thunderlane scolded.

"A couple of stubborn idiots who can't let go of a petty grudge, you're becoming like how Applejack treated you Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash you're becoming just as shallow as you think Trixie is!"

Rainbow Dash looked pretty hurt at that, not the comments but the fact hat Rumble was the one saying them.

"Hey! Keep in mind I'm still your big brother and Rainbow Dash is my marefriend!"

"Like I give a crap"

"Rumble! That's enough, we're not gonna stand here and get disrespected by you! Now go inside with Apple Bloom &amp; Babs, we need to talk, and when I come back in there your attitude had better be improved!"

Rumble sighed angrily and walked off with his friends, but not before saying one final thing, "Just so you know, brushing off her injuries like that is no different then her brushing off any of yours"

"Inside!" Thunderlane shouted.

Rumble shot one more dirty look before heading in.

"What has gotten into that kid? He's never usually like this", Thunderlane said.

"He's just upset, give him time he'll come around, but I'd still like to know why Rainbow was fighting Lightning?" Applejack asked.

"I told him that we're gonna go with Fluttershy as his partner instead", Rainbow said.

"But why? I figured by now you would have trusted Lightning, she's gotten a lot better, she's been really nice to Rumble, and Fluttershy has said nice things about her, so has Twilight, even Scootaloo has said Lightning treated her really nice", Applejack explained.

"Look, I've seen this before, Lightning acts all nice and can be friendly, but when it comes down to competitiveness she's a lunatic about it, when I was partnered with Lightning at The Academy she was really nice when we were just lounging around, but when it came time to do a task she was all attitude, don't just take my word for it, Thunderlane &amp; Cloudchaser were there too"

Thunderlane nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty dangerous when competitive, and after that balloon thing she showed her true colors when she just didn't care that you all almost died"

"Exactly, I honestly couldn't stand being near her after awhile, she had heart but she was too reckless, no way we would trust her near Rumble", Cloudchaser said.

"Besides we weren't gonna let Trixie win with that spell she cast, I don't know what she was thinking", Rainbow said.

"I think she intended to keep them united til the competition, though once everypony got mad at her she probably decided to release it ASAP, she probably regrets that decision", Flitter said.

"Hey if she didn't do it ASAP, I would have made her, I still haven't forgotten about the time she humiliated me...oh and you too Applejack", Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, ah hate to say it but it sounds like you're holding a grudge, you're probably still mad about stuff they did and it seems that deep down you're doing this to get back at them", Applejack said.

"Come on AJ, like you wouldn't do this with Flim &amp; Flam, when they first came back you said you snooped around to see if they were up to something Shady"

Rainbow got AJ there, she didn't know how to properly respond.

"I'm sure you wouldn't trust them near Apple Bloom, so me and Thunder don't trust Lightning near Rumble, and before anypony says anything, we gave her a chance, she blew it, before the spell and after, so I better not hear Lightning or Trixie saying they don't get enough chances", Rainbow said.

"Rainbow's right, Lightning hasn't really shown us she can fly safe, Rumble might be mad but like Applejack said, things will simmer down soon", Thunderlane said.

Applejack sighed and turned to Twilight, "What's your say on this?"

"I really don't know right now Applejack, but this does prove my point, fighting makes things worse"

"Um Twilight, you were fighting too", Cloudchaser pointed out, but earned a death glare from Twilight in return.

"I fought for self-defense, and I didn't fight more than I needed too! Rainbow was ready to brutalize Lighting and Trixie, and I know you and Thunder were just about ready to as well"

"Yeah, I was! You know why!? Because they were a danger to my friends! I said before if you endanger Rumble, you're gonna get your ass kicked! Whether it's Babs, Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, Trixie, Lightning Dust, hell if King Sombra, came back, keep in mind, King Fucking Crystal Loving Dark Magic Sombra came here and threatened Rumble, you can bet I would kick ass! Even if Princess Celestia decided to be a bitch one day and threatened to hurt Rumble, I would beat her so bad we would need a few princess to watch the lands! So yeah Twilight, I would fight and you know what-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Twilight shouted, using her magic to enhance her voice so it echoed across Sweet Apple Aces.

Cloudchaser looked taken back and Twilight got in her face, "I'm telling you RIGHT NOW! There will be no more fighting, none at all, I looked past when you threatened to break Babs' arm but now I'm gonna lay down the law, if you get into another fight, you're gonna deal with me personally! I will not allow such things to continue! I'm trying to promote friendship across the land, the last thing we need is unnecessary fighting, you wanna fight so bad wait til we have another villain to deal with, then I'll let you, just be careful what you wish for!"

Cloudchaser looked pretty mad but figured it's best not to push Twilight's buttons any further, so she simply turned and walked away.

Twilight let out a large sigh and turned, only to see Flitter in front of her.

"You wouldn't do anything bad to my sister, would you?"

"Look Flitter, I know she means well and I understand if you're concerned but I have a land to help protect, as a princess I have to make hard decisions, if your sister forces my hoof I'm not gonna have a choice, I can't play favorites...so on that note I could use your help, make sure your sister calms down and stops threatening ponies"

"She's only like this usually with either me or Rumble though"

"I'm aware of that, she's very caring, but too a fault, look at Lightning, her care for Trixie is one of the reasons we had a huge fight, you can love someone but how you handle a situation is something else"

"So does that mean if those mean rich fillies bother Rumble, Flitter and I can't do something?"

"No, you can, tell their parents or tell anypony, or encourage him to stand up for himself, but you can't threaten them with violence, they're mean but they're only foals, not that it should make a difference since I forbid fighting of all ages but that's how I want things handled"

Flitter nodded, "Ok Twilight"

Twilight turned to Thunderlane, "I'm sorry your brother was acting how he was, I would suggest you let him cool off for a bit, now I'm gonna go check on Lightning to make sure it's nothing too serious, all of you handle things here"

Twilight flew off toward Lightning.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Spike said, chasing after her.

Fluttershy approached Rainbow, "Um while I don't mind flying with Rumble, you really think it's a good idea for me to just jump in now? He's pretty mad and if I try to take Lightning's place, he might end up hating me"

Thunderlane scoffed, "Rumble doesn't hate, it's near impossible"

"I'm not sure Thunderlane, he was pretty mad, how often does he even have an attitude like this?" Rainbow asked.

"Very rarely, I know he once gave Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser an attitude about something, though they quickly shut him up"

"Really? How?"

"Flitter killed him with kindess, she made it seem like he really hurt her feelings, Cloudchaser also played along to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore and he apologized like crazy, they forgave him immediately, so now if he even thinks of mouthing off to them, all Flitter has to do is give him the sad eyes"

"So that's where he gets it from, still this is a first for me, he's never been mad at me, or insulted me, should I try that same concept?"

"Sorta, don't be like Flitter though, he'll see through that, do it the way it works for you"

Rainbow nodded, "Ok, I'm gonna head in there in a few, make sure he's fully calm"

"Yeah, we'll get this straightened out, though I'll be honest, his outburst still somewhat has me troubled, most of his outburst have been minimal, like he doesn't like something or if he can't do something he wants, he seemed really steamed this time, and I'm not always good at playing authority"

Applejack approached him, "Don't worry, ah can help, I've dealt with Apple Bloom a lot, and Rarity sometimes has her hooves full with Sweetie Belle, though she doesn't handle it as well either but now you two can learn together"

"I'm just surprised to hear that Rumble has acted out, he seems like such a nice boy", Fluttershy said

"All foals have their moments, Rumble's sweet but has his sour moments", Flitter said.

"Even you have sour moments, remember this...'You're going to LOVE ME'!" Rainbow said.

Fluttershy glared, "I'll thank you kindly not to bring that up Miss 'I was a nervous wreck at the young flyers competiton'!"

"Hey that was partially your fault for freaking me out beforehand!"

"Well that proves it, anypony can have sass", Thunderlane said.

"Quiet Thunder!" Fluttershy said, much to Thunderlane's shock.

"This actually makes her cuter", Flitter stated, much to Thunderlane's and Rainbow's confusion.

Later in Apple Bloom's room, Rumble is sitting on the bed still pouting, Apple Bloom sat on his left side, Babs at his right, both were attempting to comfort Rumble.

"You want us to do anything?" Apple Bloom asked.

"No", Rumble stated.

"Come on kid, we hate seeing you upset", Babs said.

"Yeah, we love your smile", Apple Bloom said.

"I don't wanna smile", Rumble said.

"Would it help in ah kissed you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Hey I wanna kiss him!" Babs said.

"Ah saw him first!" Apple Bloom tugged on Rumble.

"Well I asked him on a date first!" Babs tugged back.

"You swooped in!"

"You had a chance and you'se never took it"

"Ah was waiting for him to ask first!"

"This ain't the old days, you'se want something; you'se go for it!"

"Still a dirty move!"

"All is fair in love and war!"

"Oh I'll give you war!"

"Bring it on!"

The was a tug of war of words between these foals, Rumble was getting really annoyed at the constant tugging.

"Can you let go of me!" Rumble finally shouted, startling both girls, "For heaven's sake don't you have anything better to do than fight over me!? You're gonna rip my freaken arms off, knock it off!"

The girls were shocked, he's never been that angry with them, well at least not with Apple Bloom, but this anger was a bit different for Babs, there was no fear or mild annoyance in his voice, it seemed like pure rage.

"We're sorry Rumble, we didn't mean to annoy you", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, we'll just go now", Babs said.

Both fillies started making their way out the room before Rumble called them, "Wait! Don't go, I'm sorry for yelling I'm just in a bad mood, truth be told I could use your company, it helps being surrounded by pretty fillies"

The girls blushed.

"Ok Rumble, whatever makes yah happy", Apple Bloom said.

Both girls went back to him and each gave him a hug.

"I love you girls", Rumble said.

Apple Bloom squealed a bit, "He said he loves me!"

"Hey he loves me too!"

"Still, one step closer to a personal 'I love you'"

"Not if I get it first"

"Girls...no fighting, you're too pretty for that"

The girls blushed, they loved hearing his flirty lines.

Rainbow entered, "Hey Rumble, mind if I speak with you...alone?"

Rumble nodded, "Ok"

The girls took the cue to leave, Rainbow approached Rumble, "So...I take it you're still a bit upset"

Rumble huffed, "That's an understatement"

"I figured as much, but Rumble you have to understand, we did what we did for your well being"

"But Lightning wasn't bad, she was really nice to me lately and starting to be nice to others, why would you treat her like that, you made her feel sad then you really injured her, what if she can't fly anymore!?"

"Look, like I told you before, she probably isn't that hurt, she just freaked out, I've freaked out over this stuff before, and I turned out just fine"

"You still hurt her, physically and emotionally, now she's never gonna trust anypony"

"Hey, to be fair I never changed my mind when I first told her I wanted Fluttershy to be your partner"

"But you made it seem like she had a chance"

"Maybe, I wanted to see if she'd lighten up, she didn't"

"She did Rainbow, her attitude changed"

"Look, just because she seemed nice at first doesn't mean she wasn't gonna be reckless, she can't resist it and until she gets past that, I can't take any chances, you're way too important to me for that"

Rumble sighed and looked down, Rainbow continued, "I know you're mad and you probably don't fully understand, but Lightning still has issues to deal with, maybe she can find a way to get past it, I guess me and your brother could have handled this a lot better but hopefully we can get another shot at this"

"Not likely", Rumble plainly stated.

Rainbow sighed, "Guess there's nothing much else I can do, looks like you've lost two friends today"

Rumble looked curious, "Who's the second? Trixie?"

"No...me, seems like you really don't like me anymore, guess you don't want me to be your friend, I get that though, I don't blame you, I'll miss you though"

She started to leave when Rumble called out, "Wait don't go!"

Rainbow smiled but didn't let Rumble see it, she had nabbed him, "Why not?"

"I never said I didn't want you as my friend, please don't break away from me Rainbow"

"But kid, you said it yourself, I'm shallow and stubborn, surely you don't want to be friends with someone like that"

"No Rainbow, I didn't mean what I said! I was just angry, don't leave!"

Rainbow almost enjoyed this, mainly cause she can get some level of payback, she loved the kid but she doesn't take insults lying down, but she did pity him, "So you didn't mean it? You still wanna be my friend?"

Rumble nodded feverishly, "I don't want you to leave me"

"Ok then, tell me you love me, and I won't leave"

"I love you"

Rainbow tapped her chin, "Yeah I'm not buying it"

Rumble rushed to her and hugged her tight, "I mean it, I love you! Don't leave me! I don't ever want to lose you!"

Rainbow shouldn't be doing this but it was too cute for her to resist, plus she liked messing with him "You say that but I'm not feeling it"

Rumble started sobbing, "I swear I love you! Don't leave! I'm begging you not to leave! I'm sorry for saying that stuff"

Rainbow decided he's had enough, so she hugged him, which Rumble noticed, "*sniff* You're hugging me?"

"Duh, of course I am"

"So...does that mean you love me again?"

"Again? I never stopped, I was never gonna leave you kid, I just wanted to see if you meant it when you said you loved me, and I got you right where I wanted you"

Rumble realized he may have been duped, "Wait, you tricked me!?"

"Eh, not so much trick but just my own little revenge"

Rumble looked shocked, he now knows what Rainbow did, use the technique he learned from Flitter, she used kindness against him, well sorta, she was being a bit cruel at first but Rainbow is definitely not Fluttershy.

"You big...big...lame brain!" Rumble wasn't happy at the deception.

"Lame brain? That hurt my feelings Rumble, and I thought you loved me", Rainbow gave Rumble sad eyes.

Rumble cringed, she definitely had him, he won't win, so he gave up, "No...I do love you"

"And I love you too, and I will keep loving you...forever", Rainbow saying the last part almost sinisterly, "And I won't let you escape from that", now she was definitely messing with him.

Rumble sighed, "You're lucky you're really pretty, or I'd be more mad at you"

Rainbow chuckled and pulled Rumble into a tighter hug, which he returned.

Apple Bloom and Babs were outside watching though the creaked door.

"Aw, that's so sweet, ain't it Babs?"

"Eh, kinda mushy, and I swear she did that just to mess with him, that mare's just asking for an ass kicking"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Then go do it, go kick her ass"

Babs raised her eyebrow, "You crazy, suppose she goes all wacko on me!"

"Don't talk a big game if you can't back it up"

"Whatever, she just better not make him cry again...then again if he's sad he'll want comfort, and there's nothing wrong with a little sensitivity in a guy"

Inside the room, Rainbow broke the hug and looked into Rumble's eyes, "For the record, I'm sorry for putting you through this, I'm gonna make this up to you, but just to let you know you don't have to fly in the competition if you don't want to"

Rumble nodded, "I probably won't...wait if I say no, will it upset Fluttershy? I don't want her to think I don't like her"

"She won't think that, she said she'd be understanding if you don't want to, and we're not gonna put you through any more headaches"

"Thanks Rainbow...I'm glad you're my brother's marefriend"

"And I'm glad that my coltfriend has a cool little brother"

"So...are you ever gonna marry my brother?"

Rainbow blushed, "Uh kid, I've only been dating your brother for a couple of months, lets not rush this..."

"Oh...ok, I hope you do though, I would love to have you officially part of my family"

"Hey, I don't need some wedding bells telling me who my family is"

"Good, now I think we should let the girls back in"

"Yeah, they're probably tired of snooping in on our talk anyway"

"How'd she know!?" Apple Bloom shouted from outside.

"If you're gonna peak through the creak of a door, at least make sure the door is closed enough, also I heard what Babs said a moment ago"

"Aw crap!" Babs shouted.

"Relax, I won't do anything to you, Twilight would have my head if I did"

The fillies opened, "Can we see Rumble now?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure, he's right here, I'm gonna talk with the others", Rainbow said and left the room, Rumble looked at the fillies, somewhat blushing.

"I'm guessing you saw me bawl my eyes out"

"Yeah...", Apple Bloom admitted.

"So...you probably think I'm a crybaby"

"What? No way, you're no crybaby, any pony would do that if they thought they would lose someone they love", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, if I thought I would lose Fluttershy I would probably start bawling too", Babs said.

"You're more in touch with your sensitivity than most colts, that's a good thing though, ah like a colt that could share his feelings, plus I know you can be tough too, you did stand up to ponies who were rude to you or those you care about, like me"

"You also got guts, I remember when me, Sweetie and Scoots had you surrounded for a beating, you actually swung at me, most ponies would try to run, you were gonna go down fighting"

"Yer a tough boy with a gold heart, that's what ah like in a colt"

"Same here"

"Thanks girls, I love you both, wish I could choose between you, and the 3rd filly"

"Who is the 3rd filly?" Babs asked.

"He won't say, can you give us a hint?"

"Well...you know her pretty well"

"So it must be either Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo, wait 3rd? I thought it was me or her?"

"I gotta be honest Apple Bloom, Babs kinda snuck in and I seriously think she has a chance with me"

"Ha! Take that! He digs me", Babs said.

"Well luckily I'm not upset, cause I know I still have a shot, and I know at least one filly I'm dealing with"

"Can I say one thing though, whoever I choose, I don't want the filly I didn't choose to mope over it, I already agreed to date both of you, first Babs then Apple Bloom, and I'm sure soon Scootaloo wll ask me, then I may ask Sweetie Belle so she's not left out, but I want this to be nice and fair, you're each getting a chance, so don't focus on making the other one look bad, just show me why you should be my marefriend"

"Oh ah will", Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah same here", Babs said.

Rumble sighed, this was not gonna be easy.

Later in the day, Trixie is packing up to leave Ponyville, she had just left the hospital with Lightning Dust and was ready to move to the next town, then Twilight approached her.

"So what did the doctor say about Lightning Dust?"

"Well she has sprained wings, luckily no permanent damage, she should be flying again soon, til then I'm gonna keep her nice and safe and make sure she doesn't rush it, though knowing her she's gonna wanna fly as soon as possible"

"Well she's got that competitive spirit"

Trixie nodded, "Yes, she does"

Twilight felt awkward, "So, where is she?"

"She should be coming soon, she's not in the best mood"

Twilight sighed, "Any chance I can speak to her?"

Trixie raised her eyebrow, "What for?"

"I want to settle things, maybe I can get through to her, if you don't mind"

Trixie thought, "Normally I'd say yes, but I'm sure she'd be hesitant to talk with you, you did attack her"

"I had no choice, she accused me of flirting with you and attacked me"

"I'm aware of that, I don't fault you for self-defense, I myself must speak with her about that, the jealousy is flatterinhg but it was troubling"

"Still, I do wish to speak with her"

"She should be out momentarily"

Soon enough, Lightning had made her way out the hospital, accompanied by Suri, Flim &amp; Flam.

"Now go rest up, the sooner you're healed, the sooner you can fly and make us some bits", Suri said.

She then received a nasty glare from Trixie, "Lightning will take as much time healing as she needs"

Lightning grumbled, "No, I'm definitely gonna speed this up, not for Suri but for me"

"Lightning, can you just for once take things easy, I know you're competitive but I don't want you hurting yourself, do you understand me?" Trixie asked.

"Ugh, this is all Rainbow Dash's fault, when I get my hooves on her I...", Lightning then noticed Twilight, "Why the fuck is she here!?"

Trixie looked enraged, "Lightning! Enough! Twilight is NOT our enemy! She's probably the only pony that can help us, don't make things more complicated than they need to be!"

Lightning looked taken back, not many ponies addressed her like this, and while normally she'd be angrier, she respected Trixie, who at this point was the only mare who cared about her, and at this point was the only mare she cared about.

Trixie sighed, "Sorry for the outburst, but I want this resolved, Twilight needs to speak to you"

Lightning nodded, "Ok then"

Trixie opened the trailer, "For you two to have a bit of privacy, take all the time you need"

Lightning nodded and went in with Twilight, but not before planting a kiss on Trixie's cheek, causing her to blush and giggle.

"Don't worry, you're still my mare", Trixie said.

"And you're mine", Lightning said and went in, Twilight noticing this, unsure what to think about that exchange.

When they went inside Twilight sat down across Lightning, "So Lightning, tell me everything"

Lightning cocked her eyebrow, "Everything? Like what?"

"Trixie mentions you not just have a beef with Rainbow, but slightly hate all of us, now I want you to tell me everything, from your perception"

Lightning sighed, "Ok, it started with The Wonderbolts Academy, I was their best flyer, Spitfire herself said so, and while Rainbow seemed to be ok at first, eventually she started showing signs of jealousy, now at first I didn't take too much to it, she's a proud mare so I know it was probably a hard pill to swallow to have to be wing pony, but we made such a great team I don't really know why she was upset, cause she wasn't lead? That sounds selfish, but I can forgive that, my main issue stems from the fact that all of you appeared on a hot-air balloon in a restricted area and you happened to be in the path of a tornado I was making"

"Why did you make a tornado?"

"We were in a contest and Spitfire said take out as many clouds as possible, so I figured make a tornado and cut the work in half, seemed smart and innovative, but then you showed up in that balloon and got caught in the tornado, and cause you showed up, I took the heat from it once Rainbow ran crying and complaining to Spitfire, and apparently it's because your hyper pink friend just HAD to get a damn package to Rainbow as opposed to using the mail like a normal pony! And since then my dreams of appearing in The Wonderbolts have constantly gone downhill"

"So that's your main issue, you blame us for your dreams not coming true"

"Exactly! You and your friend shave ruined everything for me!"

Twilight sighed, "Ok lets straigten out a few things, number one, the whole restricted area thing, while that applies to most ponies, being the apprentice of Princess Celestia, I am immune to such rules, I am allowed to go to places like these at a moment's notice, and don't get me wrong, I wasn't eager on just going there but Pinkie insisted so I figured it wouldn't hurt and I'm sure The Wonderbolts would not have minded, to be honest the last thing we expected was to be hit by a tornado, and we didn't take too kindly you brushing it off as some accident"

"But it was, you're fine aren't you? I don't know why Rainbow complained so much"

"Yes, we're fine but you're missing the point, suppose we did get killed, then what? Suppose ponies found out you killed The Elements of Harmony? How do you think Celestia would react if you killed her apprentice? What my brother would have done to you"

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Brother? You have a brother?"

"I'm sure you've heard of Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance's husband"

Lightning looked a bit nervous, "You have some powerful family"

"Yes, so imagine what would have happened to you, or The Wonderbolts in general, you could have gotten them shut down, then there would be no dream regardless, but beyond that, you honestly didn't seem to care that you could have killed us, how do you think that would make us feel? How that makes Rainbow Dash feel? Tell me, if we did die how would you have felt?"

"...I really don't see the point of answering now, I mean what's done is-"

"Lightning, answer", Twilight gave Lightning a pretty fierce glare.

Lightning attempted to return the glare, try to intimidate Twilight but she didn't budge, Twilight continued to staredown Lightning Dust until she gave up.

"Fine...if you died I would have felt bad, there you happy?"

Twilight simply continued the glare, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, ok I mean that, obviously I wasn't trying to kill you and while I got nervous when the tornado hit your balloon, once I saw you were ok I figured to just play it cool and maybe everypony will forget about it"

Twilight groaned, "You're really something Lightning"

"Hey I told you my story, you still ruined my dreams, then you and Rainbow attack me, once in Manehatten and once at The Farm, so-"

"Lets get something straight, Right Now! Regardless of whether you think we should be there or not, that tornado thing was stupid, you could have hurt yourself, Rainbow or one of the other cadets! And by not caring about the others you fail one important aspect from The Wonderbolts, the safety of those around you, suppose you're performing and you injure ponies watching, then what!? And those fights were your doing! You threw the first punch in Manehatten and you started attacking me just because you thought I was trying to steal Trixie from you, and do not fault Rainbow for attacking you because she was simply protecting me from your harm"

"She threatened Trixie though! Who also had to deal with your BS in the past!"

"Do you even know what Trixie did? She comes into town, acting like a big shot, all Rainbow, AJ and Rarity did was call her out on her claim that she can out do any pony in their talent! Being proud ponies they just want to see for themselves, and get this, instead of actually outdoing them she took cheap shots by messing up their tricks and humiliating them in front of the town, Trixie had no one to fault or blame but herself, just like you have no one to fault or blame but yourself!"

"She still threatened my Marefriend!"

Twilight slammed her hoof on the floor, "If you didn't act how you did then this wouldn't happen! You constantly pushed Rainbow's buttons and it got you injured! I don't condone that but when you act like this these things happen!" Twilight calmed herself down by taking a breath, "Lightning, you seem like a nice mare, Rumble really cares about you and he was very steamed at his brother and Rainbow when they did what they did to you, but you need to prove that a little more, when you do your stunts just remember, it's not worth hurting yourself or others for, just think, suppose Rainbow did something reckless and Trixie got hurt, and Rainbow didn't care, I know you also have a soft spot for Scotaloo, suppose she almost got hurt, just please think of those you care about, Trixie wants to make a better life, the only thing fully holding her back is you, if you won't fo it for yourself, do it for Trixie"

Lightning let what Twilight said sink in and sighed in defeat, "Even if I wanted to though, how can I? This is who I am, I'm just a wild racer"

"You can change, you can still enjoy flying but just don't get carried away, and if you'd like I can help you, once you're all healed feel free to come back to Ponyville and maybe we can tame your need for speed, and also show you the magic of friendship in the process, but only if you really want to"

Lightning nodded, "Ok Princess, I'll do my best"

"Call me Twilight"

"Ok...Twilight"

"And please don't get jealous of me and Trixie, I would never steal her from you"

Lightning nodded, "I'm sure of that, it's just that she admitted she wondered what it would be like to be your marefriend, she really admires you and she says you're very attractive, I guess one good thing from that is that it showed she's willing to experiment, and I took a huge chance"

"So that's how, I honestly wondered how you did become together"

"Yeah that's how, I mean I never thought much at first but over time I started feeling more attached to her, so once I saw an opportunity, I went for it, I asked her on a date, we hit it off, since then she's been my one and only"

Twilight smiled, "That's so romantic, it's nice to see that love can bloom from any place, even same sex couples, I would love to learn more about your relationship and what it's like to be involved with someone of your gender, would you be willing to share more?"

"Well we could just show you first hand, yo Trixie!"

Trixie entered, "You called?"

"Twilight wants to learn more about us, as a couple, more the idea behind feeling attracted to another mare"

Trixie grinned, "Would you like to experiment with us Twilight?"

Twilight blushed, "Experiment how?"

Trixie approached her, "You know, join me and Lightning in a private room, we can show you a great time worthy of a princess"

Twilight blushed, "Um, while you're both very pretty mares, that doesn't seem...natural to do so"

"It's called a 3 way Twilight, not uncommon", Lightning said.

"Um...I'm not so sure"

"well when you are sure, just let us know, I would love to get closer to you Twilight, a lot closer", Trixie said.

"Right...of course, now if you don't mind, I should be going now", Twilight said and left in a hurry, causing Lightning and Trixie to chuckle.

"I can't believe we actually did that, did you see her face?" Lightning asked.

"It was cute, she's cute", Trixie said.

"Yeah she is"

"well, time for you too rest"

"Aw damn"

Trixie nuzzled against her, "If you rest enough right now, we can do something a little more rigorous later"

Lightning blushed, "Wait, later? I'm kinda in the mood now, with the whole flirting with Twilight and you being your sexy self"

Trixie giggled, "Well a little right now couldn't hurt, get it out of your system, just hold up", Trixie said and opened the door to Suri, Flim &amp; Flam, "Why don't you 3 go somewhere for about...half hour? Maybe more?"

"Sure, no problem, just make sure you use some air freshener when you're done with her in there", Suri said, causing Trixie to blush.

"Trixie has no idea what you mean, well bye now", Trixie shut the door, then opened it a moment later to put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

"Come on boys, lets see if there's a place worth eating in this shallow town", Suri said.

"I hear that pink pony makes great treats", Flim said.

They walked off to find a place, leaving Trixie and Lightning to their business.

The next day Trixie and Lightning were making their way out of Ponyville along with their associates, along the way they noticed the Crusaders playing tag with Rainbow and Thunderlane watching, Lightning had the trailer stopped, she wanted to speak with Rumble.

"Yo Rumble!" Lightning said, stepping out the trailer, Rumble noticed her and flew in to hug her.

"Lightning! I'm so happy to see you, how are your wings?"

"They're fine, sprained but I should be flying in a few days", She then heard Trixie clear her throat, "Fine, maybe a week or two"

"That's good, glad it's not permenant, sorry for how Rainbow and my brother treated you, and Cloudchaser to some extent"

"Don't worry about it, I sorta get them now after a long talk with Twilight, but I'm leaving town, it's probably gonna be a while before you see me again, but until then just remember to keep training, I see awesome potential in you, and I'm sure you'll do well in that competition tomorrow"

Rumble rubbed his head a bit, "I'm actually not gonna enter"

Lightning frowned at that, "Why not? Did the others forbid you?"

"No, I just don't feel right doing this knowing that you're hurt so-"

"No way"

"Huh?"

"No way am I gonna listen to you say you're backing out, you worked hard for this, it's bad enough I can't enter, don't throw it away just because I'm hurt"

"But Lightning, we were supposed to-"

Lightning grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes, "Kid, do NOT back out for my sake, I want you to enter and kick ass, how do you think I'll feel if I'm the reason you backed out, you can back out for any other reason but not for me, I ain't gonna take that shit, you get your little flank over to the competition and you kick ass, do it for me, cause the next time I see you I want to know you did well in that thing, you don't even have to win, I just want you to compete, I'm flattered you would think of me and my feelings, you are one of my favorite ponies for that, but go with my blessing, that would make me very happy"

Rumble nodded, "If you're ok with it, then I'll do it"

"Good, glad to hear", Lightning saw Rainbow and Thunderlane watching her, looking a bit suspicious.

"I should go now, tell Fluttershy I said hi and good luck, tell Twilight I said thanks for her talk, and sorry for some other stuff"

"What other stuff?"

Lightning blushed, "I'll tell you another time"

"Ok, see you around"

Lightning kissed his head, causing a small blush, "By the way, that's for standing up for me against the others, you're a great kid, bye Rumble", Lightning looked to the other crusaders, "Bye girls, and Scootaloo, if you ever feel down about your flying issues, feel free to send me a letter or something, I hope to one day hear that you're able to fly, I'll give you a few lessons!"

Scootaloo nodded, "Sure thing, bye Lightning!"

As she left Rumble approached her, "Wait, one more thing"

"Sure, what?"

"You called Trixie your marefriend, I thought you can only have a marefriend if you're a colt, and you're a mare too, how does that work?"

Lightning blushed, "Uh...you should ask your brother about that, or Rainbow, or Twilight...or even that glamor pony, I've seen how she looks at Applejack, but just know this, me and Trixie being mares doesn't make our relationship mean less, I care about her the same way your brother cares about Rainbow"

"Well, that's sweet, still curious how that works, and to be honest is sounds kinda...well, what's the word...oh it sounds really sexy"

Lightning blushed harder, "Wow kid, you really are a colt, I like that, one day I'll show you how it works, but I'll see you later", Lightning said and left in the trailer with Trixie.

Trixie popped out to say something, "By the way, Trixie apologizes for the grief she may have caused you and your friends, and Trixie requests that you tell Rainbow Dash to lighten up, also if you don't mind, tell Twlight my regards as well and tell Applejack I truly thank her for letting us stay at her home, I've scrounged up a little something for her", Trixie then tossed Rumble a small bag of bits, "Trixie hopes to see you again"

Rumble took the bits, "Ok, I'll get these to Applejack, bye Trixie!"

As they left, the other crusaders as well as Rainbow &amp; Thunder arrived to him.

"Apple Bloom, get these bits to your sister", Rumble said, giving her the bag.

"Sure thing"

Rumble turned to Thunder and Rainbow, "Is it too late for me to take Fluttershy as my partner?"

Thunderlane shook his head, "No, not at all, good to have you back little bro"

"I gotta admit, that was really nice of Lightning and Trixie...wow never thought I'd say that", Rainbow said.

"Well, I better tell Fluttershy, hope she says yes, I wanna train with her a bit"

"Can we come watch?" Scootaloo asked.

"Sure, I could use some cute cheerleaders", Rumble said, causing the 4 fillies to blush.

"Ah my brother, just like me, I make the mares blush too", Thunderlane said.

Rainbow glared, "Just remember, I see you gawking at any mare cheering you on, I'm gonna kick your ass"

Thunderlane nervously chuckled as Rainbow continued to glare.

The competition finally came, Rainbow had explained the situation to Spitfire as to why Fluttershy was replacing Lightning, though didn't go into too much detail, just that Lightning had gotten hurt and backed out, Spitfire was fine with Fluttershy taking over.

Despite being older, Fluttershy volunteered to be Rumble's wing pony, she couldn't handle the leadership and doesn't care about being led by a foal, though Rumble was a bit nervous about being a wing pony, he decided to give it his best shot.

The competition went under way, Rainbow and Thunderlane did their thing, pulling off flawless tricks, showing great chemistry in their movements, having good rhythm, Spike joking that they had a lot of practice with the 'rhythm' part, earning a groan from his friends, but the judges gave them a near perfect score, with Rainbow wanting to beat down the one pony who didn't give them a full 10. Soarin attempted to congratulate Rainbow afterwards, telling her how good she looked in the sky, Thunderlane didn't take to kindly and chased away Soarin.

"Stay away from my marefriend!"

"Dude all I said was she looks good! I didn't say I found her sexy...well I do but-"

"I'll kill you!"

Soarin flew away in fear as Thunderlane chased him.

Rainbow chased after them, "Dammit Thunderlane! Didn't you learn from Lightning Dust and Trixie!?"

Cloudchaser and Flitter also did well with their tricks, their chemistry was obvious, being twin sisters they complimented well in the sky, judges gave them a high score.

"Wow, we pulled it off", Cloudchaser said.

"You're a great leader sis", Flitter said.

"Thanks"

When it was time for Rumble and Fluttershy, they did pretty well considering one was a foal and the other barely flew, well at least in a competitive state, though their performance was still a little underwhelming, the judges however didn't give them a total bad score, they rated them for doing well given the situation.

After their part both ponies landed, Fluttershy feeling guilty.

"I don't think I did to well out there, sorry for bringing you down Rumble"

Rumble hugged her, "It's ok Fluttershy, you did your best, that's all I care about"

"Rumble you're so sweet I'm gonna get a sugar rush"

Rumble chuckled a bit, then felt a pair of hooves over his eyes, "Guess who"

Rumble smiled, "Lightning Dust!?"

He turned around and was half right, Lightning was there bit it was Trixie's hooves covering his eyes, "Gotcha"

Rumble chuckled and then hugged Lightning, "You came!"

"I wanted to see you fly"

"That's so nice, so how did we do?"

Lightning hesitated on her answer, "What's important is that you tried so..."

"We bombed?"

"Yeah..."

"Figures"

Lightning patted him, "Don't let it get you down, you still did well enough, you too Flutters"

"Thanks Lightning"

Rainbow had approached the area with the other Pegusai, causing Trixie to hide behind Lightning.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you Trixie"

"Trixie knows that...she just likes disappearing behind ponies, it's part of my magic show"

Rainbow looked at her like she's stupid, Trixie nervously chuckled.

Rainbow brushed it off and turned to Lightning, "I'm sorry I hurt your wings, and I'm sorry about the switch, I know you like being a daredevil in the skies and I didn't want Rumble to get hurt"

Lightning nodded, "It's fine, truth be told I probably would have done something stupid, not just hurt Rumble but any other pony, I think I know why you were so steamed at The Academy with your friends, I would feel the same way with Trixie"

"Yeah, and Trixie, sorry for being unfriendly to you as well"

Trixie nodded, "Trixie also apologizes for how she has treated you, Trixie...I know I didn't make things any better, I only focused on being friends with Twilight, and maybe by making my personal grudge towards you more apparent it only encouraged Lightning Dust's grudge as well, perhaps we can wipe the slate clean?"

"Sure, no problem"

Lightning approached Rainbow, "And try being friends like we were at The Academy? I do miss that"

"Sure thing"

Lightning held out her hoof, "So...hoof bump? For old time's sake?"

Rainbow oblidged with a hoof-bump.

Lightning turned to Thunderlane &amp; Cloudchaser, "So...no bad blood between us either?"

They shook their heads.

"You're cool with us", Thunderlane said.

"Yeah, you too Trixie", Cloudchaser said.

"Great, now we can work on Flim &amp; Flam's issues with Applejack &amp; Suri's issues with Rarity", Trixie said.

"Yeah speaking Rarity and Applejack...you two are marefriends?" Thunderlane asked.

Lightning nodded, "Yeah, started shortly after the Manehatten stuff"

"Wait, Rarity and Applejack? You think they're an item?" Flitter asked.

"Yeah...have you seen how Rarity looks at Applejack, I think she's attracted to her", Thunderlane said.

Rumble looked a bit jealous, though didn't show, he had a crush on Applejack, though he also had one on Apple Bloom &amp; Babs but a selfish part of him didn't want Rarity potentially taking away Applejack before he knew who he wanted.

"He has a point, Rarity did get jealous when I hugged Applejack once", Cloudchaser said.

"Maybe we can get them to confess, they'd make a cute couple", Flitter said.

"Any advice you two?" Rainbow asked Trixie &amp; Lightning.

"Well I think you have evidence for Rarity, but make sure Applejack is into mares before you really try anything", Lightning said.

"Yeah, Lightning knew when I stated I was attracted to Twilight Sparkle, so if Applejack shows interest then you should plant some seeds", Trixie said.

"Right, thanks", Rainbow said.

"Well we'll be off, bye everypony", Trixie said, Lightning giving Rumble one final hug before waving good-bye.

Later on, Spitfire arrived with her team, as well as Twilight arriving with the others, Soarin made sure to keep a distance from Thunderlane, who glared at him.

"You all did well, even you Rumble, you made the best of a bad situation, keep an eye out, you may get something in the mail about a potential spot in The Wonderbolts", Spitfire said.

"Thanks Captain Spitfire", Rainbow said with a salute.

Rumble approached her, "Does that include me too?"

Spitfire removed her sunglasses and smiled at Rumble, "Kid, if you get in I would personally take you under my wing, I'll mold you into a proper stallion, a very handsome stallion", Spitfire gave him a sly smile, much to the discomfort of Thunderlane, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser.

"What the hell is she doing?" Cloudchaser asked in a hushed tone.

"She's not hitting on him right? That's...unusual", Thunderlane said.

"I'm guessing once he hits legal age, she's gonna be all over him", Flitter said.

"See you all around, and Thunderlane, ease up will ya?" Spitfire said.

"So long as nopony tries to take my marefriend", Thunderlane said, holding Rainbow Dash close.

"You need to lighten up", Rainbow said.

"Hey I'm tired of ponies trying to hit on you, I've seen how some look at you, I swear that week staying at AJ's, Big Macintosh kept eyeing you, I know he wanted you, I can sense it"

"You're being paranoid"

Fluttershy &amp; Flitter approached Soarin.

"We're single though", Flitter said.

"If you'd like a date, I would love to be your date...if you don't mind that is", Fluttershy said.

Spitfire stepped forward, "All right, that's enough you two, Soarin lets go"

The Wonderbolts then left the room, Twilight stepped forward, "You all did well"

"Thanks, glad this is behind us", Rainbow said.

"Hey Twilight guess what?" Rumble said.

"What is it Rumble?"

"Trixie and Lightning Dust were just here, they came to see me, and they made friends with Rainbow, Thunderlane, Flitter &amp; Cloudchaser"

"Really!? That's great! I'm so proud of you all for putting this behind us", Twilight said.

"Well we can talk later, lets go grab a bite to eat or something", Rainbow said.

"Sounds fun, lets go for it", Twilight said, as they all left, Rainbow approached Applejack.

"So your thoughts on a gay couple actually staying in your house this whole week?"

"Ah had a feeling on some points, wasn't too sure, but I guess it's fine"

"So you're ok with it, you won't judge them?"

Applejack shook her head, "No, everypony has the right to be what they wanna be"

"Would you ever do something like that?"

Applejack looked suspicious at Rainbow, "Are you trying to come on to me?"

Rainbow looked annoyed, "No you dope, I'm perfectly happy with Thunderlane, besides it wouldn't work between us, we'd both be fighting over who the dominant one is, and I'm enjoying my status over Thunderlane"

"So you're the dominant pony?"

"Yes, except some nights where I let him be the dominant pony"

Applejack shook her head, "Dammit ah don't need to hear that!"

Rainbow chuckled, "Hey your fault for making that assumption, but seriously would you? If I were gay I'd probably go for Fluttershy, would you consider a pony?"

"Hm...well I don't think too much about this stuff, but if I had to choose a mare to be with, I'd say maybe Twilight, or even Cloudchaser, both seem like great partners in a relationship"

"How about Rarity? You're both such good friends already"

Applejack chuckled a bit, "Please, Rarity? If there were any pony that I'm damn sure would never be gay it's Rarity, to consider it would be a waste of time"

"Oh you'd be surprised"

"Believe me Rainbow, Rarity is the definition of a straight mare, even if she were gay I'd doubt she'd go for me, we're two different classes, it'd never work out"

"Hey, you'd be surprised on how things turn out"

"Well we'll talk later, lets eat, I'm hungry"

The ponies made their way to a nice restaurant to eat, each happy on how the events turned out, Rumble made a new friend, some grudges were put aside, and Rainbow's Wonderbolts ambitions got closer and closer.

Meanwhile Rarity, who herself was surprised about Trixie and Lightning's coming out, felt some relief, seeing first hand on how a same-sex relationship could work, started thinking of Applejack again, she doesn't know why but there's something about Applejack she really likes.

Rumble himself had some love issues to work out, he found himself really liking Apples, but which Apple to go for, he better hurry, one was up for sale and he had to decide if he really wanted it, or was willing to let it go free.

And Twilight...lets just say she herself was a bit interested in the whole same sex stuff, it's something she really wants to address for a future friendship lesson, and possibly take up Lightning and Trixie's idea for an experiment.

Rainbow was happy to have Thunderlane as a coltfriend, as annoying as he has a tendency to be, and happy to have Rumble as well, perhaps he could be her future brother-in-law, but marriage was not something she as ready for, right now.

But the friends were just gonna enjoy the moment, for who knows how long they have before more issues arise, though nothing they can't power through.

* * *

**Damn that was long, but I enjoy writing it, hope all have liked it.**

**I would like to thank the likes of RosaSilvermist, Litestardt &amp; Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro for their feedback and their input on the story, you're great fans.**

**See you all next time.**


End file.
